When An Angel Lost Her Wings
by Miko Sakura-sama
Summary: As punishment Kagome is stripped of her wings but is given a chance to regain them by healing the heart of the widower, Inuyasha. But when the same crime is commited again, will their past be nothing more than her memory? (InuKag)
1. Prologue: Judgement Day

When An Angel Lost Her Wings By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! Although I'm not done with Most Important Mission or Dreamt Romance (Which I am working on) I wanted to start this story. Lucky for you, I do this a lot. Well anyway, onward . . .  
  
How are you all?  
  
Good? ^^  
  
Well I'm glad, I think that's all for now . . .  
  
Yeah, it is.  
  
I know you all want to hurry to the prologue so here it is.  
  
***  
  
Prologue: Judgment Day  
  
"Kagome, you have broken the utmost important rule there is among us," the green-eyed being in front of her lectured.  
  
The 'girl' in question solemnly nodded.  
  
"Kagome, do you know what this means?" Miroku came forward with true compassion in his eyes.  
  
"I do," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Please tell us," Miroku spoke calmly.  
  
"It means that an innocent's heart may be unrightfully broken," Kagome's voice returned to just below it's norm.  
  
The purple-eyed angel silently agreed looking to his left to Sango.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, you are correct," Sango gave a faint nod looking to the angel at her left vaguely before continuing, "It should never have happened."  
  
"I understand," Kagome nodded looking into the magenta* orbs of the angel speaking to her.  
  
"Our first rule, 'Thou shalt not gain an innocent's love,' has been broken by you," Sango's eyes mixed hurt and concern with their sternness.  
  
"Yes. It has, Sango," Kagome's pearl gray eyes looked into Sango's.  
  
"You must be punished for it Kagome," the angel with green eyes stood from his seat and looked down at the angel below him. "Kagome, I am sorry but it's not up to me."  
  
"I know Shippou," Kagome sighed looking behind Shippou to the others. Their gazes were stern but each showed a hint of sadness pooling beneath.  
  
Shippou sighed continuing to look down at the Kagome, "Therefore, Kagome, you must endure the highest form of sentencing . . ."  
  
Kagome held her breath, her eye's widening. 'No . . .' A single tear ran down her cheek as she hastily wiped it away.  
  
'I knew this would happen . . .' She sighed looking back up at the emerald- eyed angel in front of her and knew what was about to be said.  
  
"Today, Kagome, you lose your wings."  
  
***  
  
So how do you like it? Well I guess I'll just have to wait until the reviews start to come.  
  
I know the prologue was short. Ok, ok, REALLY short but there isn't much can say yet without making into something other than a prologue. So, um, yeah. ^_^; Don't worry, the chapters will be longer, MUCH longer.  
  
The prologue might be unclear, but the story won't be this fuzzy and vague ever again.  
  
Quick little note: An 'Innocent' is someone that the angel's watch over, in this case Inuyasha is an innocent. Just thought you might want to know. ^_^;  
  
I'll update as soon as possible, which will probably be next weekend because of school.  
  
^_^  
  
*In the manga Sango's eyes are magenta and I go by both all the time. I've decided I'm going by the manga for the eye colors and they *are* magenta there. ^^ 


	2. If I Had Just Answered

When An Angel Lost Her Wings By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my newest chapterized fic and I'm glad you all like it so much! Well this is where more characters are introduced and all, so . . . Yeah. ^_^;  
  
There isn't much more to say right now, so I'll just let you go on to read chapter 1. Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: If I had just answered  
  
"Kikyo, she touched the lives of everyone she knew and will be missed by everyone who she came across," the priest took a deep breath before continuing, "Sadly, she left behind her husband, Inuyasha, a god daughter, Rin, her sister, Kaede, along with many cousins, uncles, and aunts along with many friends."  
  
Inuyasha sat in front of Kikyo's coffin, his head down. 'Kikyo . . . I thought we'd be together forever. But now I'm all alone . . .'  
  
"Inuyasha, you wished to say a few words . . .?" The priest looked down at the man below him, giving him a reassuring nod, stepping down from the alter to sit.  
  
Inuyasha nodded walking, almost robotically, to the alter ready to speak from his heart.  
  
He took a deep sigh before beginning, "Kikyo was loved by everyone who knew her, her smile could light up the darkest room. And she could always be found helping someone, no matter how busy she was or where she needed to go . . . I remember once when we had just gotten married and didn't have much ourselves, she still sent money to a small boy somewhere in South America . . ." Inuyasha trailed off fighting back punching the alter down to woodchips.  
  
'Pull yourself together!' Inuyasha chastised himself for being so weak at such a time.  
  
He needed to be strong for himself . . .  
  
For their friends and relatives . . .  
  
And for Kikyo.  
  
She would want him to be strong.  
  
" . . . She will be missed by all of us here. Kikyo was not only the best woman I ever knew but the kindest. Everyone here was lucky to have known her. We all know she'll be keeping watch over us from the heavens." After a few silent moments Inuyasha retreated from the alter to return to his seat in the pews, the sounds of sniffling echoing in his ears.  
  
Inuyasha sat down staring at the priest who had begun to walk around to consult with the mourners. As he sat there he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. Turning around to see who it was, he saw two red orbs staring back at him.  
  
"It'll be alright," she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before sitting back on her place of the bench behind him.  
  
"Thank you, Kagura," Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"It will be," she nodded pulling out her fan to banish the heat from her face.  
  
Inuyasha turned back around in silence, feeling as if he couldn't look away from his deceased wife for too long.  
  
He secretly envied the family behind him, after this they would be going home and continue to live as happy as a family should be.  
  
"Momma, when is Kikyo gonna get up?" Kagura's young daughter looked up at her mother with truly innocent eyes.  
  
As soon as the words escaped the innocent girl's mouth Inuyasha felt his heart break once again knowing that a child at such a young age had to go through such a thing. 'Kikyo . . .'  
  
"She won't be getting up sweetie," Kagura quickly closed her eyes willing the tears to go away.  
  
"Is she sleeping?" the young girl's chocolate-brown eyes held false understanding of the situation.  
  
"Yes, Rin . . . She's . . . sleeping . . . She'll be sleeping for a long time," still looking at her daughter's eyes hoping that they would ease the pain, Kagura's left hand felt around for the comforting hand of another. Finding it, she gripped it tightly as it clutched back in a rare sign of public affection.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, 'We both found love . . . The only difference is my brother still gets to wake up next to his every morning.'  
  
***  
  
Kagome walked unnoticed through the busy streets of Tokyo. The many busy people walking around her as the sun gently beat down on them all. 'They're . . . Gone . . .' She fought back tears for the fifth time that day.  
  
It'd been a week since her wings had been taken away from her.  
  
A week since she'd been called forward to get a new job.  
  
A week since she'd helped someone . . .  
  
That was her life, her purpose, and her pastime. It's what she 'lived' for, if you could call it living. Existing, maybe.  
  
"Kami-sama, please forgive me."  
  
Closing her eyes, Kagome thought of heaven and once she opened her eyes silver pillars, infinite clouds, and crystal clear lakes surrounded her once again.  
  
Kagome took a sigh of accomplishment.  
  
She was home.  
  
***  
  
The service was over and everyone had begun to talk amongst themselves trying to hide their true feelings by reminiscing about Kikyo.  
  
Everyone there had already given Inuyasha their condolences and he wanted nothing more than to just stand there by his wife's coffin and be left in peace.  
  
Too many things were on his mind right now. He needed to sort some stuff out.  
  
Inuyasha covered Kikyo's hand with his own for a brief moment before he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Thinking it was another relative he prepared himself to hear another useless 'I'm truly sorry for your loss.'  
  
Once Inuyasha turned two golden eyes were found to be staring into his own. "Sesshoumaru, it's unlike you to care, you sure you want to break your perfect record of not giving a damn?" Inuyasha turned back to face his deceased wife, his brow furrowed.  
  
"I only came for Kagura and Rin, they took a liking to her and I saw it only fit to come," Sesshoumaru admitted in monotone.  
  
"You really know what to say to your brother when he's in mourning, don't you?" Both brothers turned to see Kagura eyeing her husband with a hidden annoyance pooling in her unnatural red eyes, tightly holding her young daughter's hand.  
  
At least Sesshoumaru met a woman that was not only wonderful, but they also shared strange eye colors.  
  
Kagura released her daughter's hand allowing her to run towards her father and tug pleadingly on his pants.  
  
After a sigh of defeat, Sesshoumaru scooped his daughter into his arms, now only giving his brother half his attention.  
  
"Can't you ever show at least *some* emotion around others?" Kagura scolded irritably.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned fully to face his wife letting Rin sit on his shoulders in a piggy back ride position, "What do you think?"  
  
Inuyasha gave an inward sigh realizing, although somewhat heated, the interaction of his brother's family didn't concern him. 'I need some fresh air.'  
  
Inuyasha made his way past all his friends and relatives towards the egress of the church. As he walked the conversations of everyone filled his ears.  
  
"I thought it would last forever . . ."  
  
" . . . They had so many plans . . ."  
  
"I heard they were planning on having a child."  
  
Finally the voices were cut off by Inuyasha closing the church door behind him.  
  
He walked in silence towards the side of the church where the Goshinboku stood alone. Reaching it, he leaned on it in silent thought.  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha?" The voice of a small girl made it's way to Inuyasha's ears.  
  
"Sayo?" Inuyasha turned standing up in the process to face the glassy-eyed girl a few feet away. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I miss Kikyo," she began to allow her unshed tears to fall. "I thought . . ."  
  
" . . . That we were going to adopt you," Inuyasha finished for her closing most of the distance between them.  
  
Sayo nodded solemnly, wiping the tears ferociously from her eyes and cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha knelt down and looked at the girl in the eye, "Don't worry, Sayo, I know that you'll be adopted by a loving mother and father."  
  
The young man's heart felt like it was falling apart for the third time that day but nothing could prepare him for the small girl's next words.  
  
"But . . ." Sayo sniffled, "I'll never find parents as good as you."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes softened at the little girl's words. "It'll be ok, it's not like you're saying goodbye forever, right?"  
  
She hesitated but Sayo nodded in doubtful agreement, "You'll come visit me won't you?" Her deep brown eyes stared up at him as innocent as they could have ever been.  
  
"Sure," Inuyasha gave her a small, but slightly sad, smile. "I promise."  
  
Sayo smiled before leaping on him to give him her seven-year-old-version of a bear hug.  
  
"Sayo! It's time to go!" A young motherly-looking social worker, that had been nice enough to allow Sayo to say her goodbyes to Kikyo, called from her car.  
  
"I . . . Gotta go," Sayo sighed easing off Inuyasha and smiling adorably. "Bye Inuyasha!" She yelled running off towards the woman.  
  
"Bye Sayo," He said almost as low as a whisper. Inuyasha sighed as he reentered the church, gripped his handle of the coffin, and helped carry his deceased wife to the hearse.  
  
***  
  
Kagome looked around to see other of her fellow angels all enjoying heaven for themselves. The young angel looked to her right to see the garden she had visited everyday since she had come.  
  
Since she had gotten her wings her visits had been less frequent.  
  
'I guess I'll be able to visit everyday again now, won't I?' She thought silently to herself as she made her way to the garden.  
  
It was hard, even for an angel, to find good in losing your wings.  
  
As Kagome walked through the beautiful foliage she stopped every so often to smell the roses. 'Somehow, the roses always make me feel so much better.' She gave an inward smile.  
  
Even on Earth the wonderful scent of the rose could lift her spirits although the roses smelled nothing alike at all.  
  
Everything in heaven was perfect, even the smell of a simple rose. Not an innocent's idea of perfect, but a perfect that couldn't even be defined. No one could understand unless they were there, in heaven.  
  
'I wonder if I'll ever have another chance to help someone ever again.' Kagome stopped to stroke a rose's petals. 'Will I be forgiven?'  
  
"As a matter of fact, you will," an angel with brown hair walked towards gracefully until she reached Kagome, her magenta eyes sparkling with a mix of happiness and impatience.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome's eyes brightened as well. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You have another assignment, Kagome," Sango beamed.  
  
'Everyone agreed I could continue so soon?' Kagome's mind was racing with ecstatic waves of energy.  
  
As if reading her mind, Sango nodded, "All of the Five agreed, Shippou, Miroku, Toutousai, and Myouga, along with myself of course."  
  
Kagome rushed forward towards the angel giving her a hug of gratitude. "Arigatou Sango-chan!"  
  
"I didn't think Shippou would say it was time for you yet, seeing how the sentencing was only a week ago . . ." Sango continued, still beaming her beautiful, bright smile. "I think it was mostly Miroku's words that caused his agreement."  
  
"Kami-sama has forgiven me, just like I hoped!" Kagome gave a silent prayer before settling down in the shimmering green grass to continue their discussion.  
  
Sango's wings folded behind her causing them to shimmer as she sat down across from Kagome looking up at the higher heavens at the white birds flying gracefully above them.  
  
Kagome felt a pang of envy before the feelings over excitement overjoyed her once more. She had never been a normal angel, unlike the others Kagome still carried most human emotions with her now. Although they were all overpowered by happiness, loyalty, trust, and values they still were a part of her heart.  
  
She could easily connect with the innocents, more so than most.  
  
That, although, wasn't always good.  
  
"There is an innocent, Kagome, who has lost all his faith in humanity and Kami-sama," Sango informed.  
  
"That's terrible, how did the innocent manage to lose all of his faith in the first place?" Kagome settled more comfortably into the grass.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha, his wife died a week ago, the same day you lost your wings," Sango explained, "Since then he has been trying to cope alone but to no avail."  
  
"I will help him starting the next Earth day, Sango-chan." Kagome promised looking into the magenta eyes of her old friend. "I'm glad we both made it here, Sango-chan."  
  
"As am I," Sango smiled. "As am I."  
  
***  
  
Everyone had gotten in their cars to head home after a few silent moments at Kikyo's burial.  
  
Kagura and her younger sister, Kanna, had both been trying to convince Inuyasha to come stay with them for the night. But based on Sesshoumaru's grudging, not to mention forced, agreement and Inuyasha's constant protests they had finally let it go.  
  
"Kagura!" Sesshoumaru honked the horn in annoyance.  
  
Both sisters rolled their eyes but gave in to the aggravated man in the car.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, you know where you're welcome. If you need anything, just call," Kagura gave him a reassuring smile and headed to the car.  
  
"Momma!" Rin's delighted calls for her mother demonstrated how life would be so much the same for his brother's family as it was a week ago.  
  
Save for the calls Kagura and Kikyo would have everyone Saturday for about to hours.  
  
But that was one expense Inuyasha could live without.  
  
They would all be going home and tomorrow their daily rituals would reoccur.  
  
Kagura, Kanna, and Rin waved to Inuyasha from the family Suburban, imported from America, as he returned the wave they pulled out of the parking lot onto the empty road and headed to their home in the suburbs.  
  
Inuyasha sighed walking farther away from his Honda towards the cemetery. As he reached Kikyo's immensely decorated grave he sighed.  
  
"With everyone bothering me this week I haven't been able to say this. Good bye Kikyo-chan."  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha pulled into his driveway killing the engine. He stepped out of his car and slammed the door.  
  
It was as if the whole world had stopped.  
  
The sounds of the last birds chirping before sunset were missing, as were the sounds of the large group of crickets that usually camped out right in front of their home each night.  
  
He leaned up against his black Honda and looked out at their lawn.  
  
The grass still short like it had been a week ago when it had all happened. He could remember what he was doing that day.  
  
He had been mowing the lawn.  
  
Something he rarely ever did.  
  
The lawn mower had been so loud he hadn't heard his cell.  
  
Since he hadn't heard it ringing he didn't answer it.  
  
Because he hadn't answered it . . .  
  
. . . Kikyo was dead.  
  
***  
  
Well, that's chapter one. Hope you liked! Sorry if it's kind of depressing right now, but I promise it WILL get better. And if not next chapter, then soon. If you're immensely depressed go read one of my fluffy stories like Sleepover or go watch a movie . . . I don't want you guys to be sad! LOL.  
  
Well anyway:  
  
Here are a few things you might be wondering:  
  
1) Is Inuyasha human in this fic?  
  
Yes, in this fanfic Inuyasha is human.  
  
2) Is his brother?  
  
Yeah, Sesshoumaru is also a human, although he still has his silver hair and golden eyes. Weird huh? Oh well, I've met weirder. ^^  
  
3) Will it be this depressing for the whole story?!  
  
Oh! No, no, no, don't worry. It'll only be angst for a while, because there is something called the healing process that has to work. But don't worry, angels help heal *faster*, don't they? *Nods* Just wait and see. 


	3. Saving an Angel

When An Angel Lost Her Wings By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone! How are you? Here's the latest chapter of WAALHW.  
  
1) What's an innocent?  
  
An innocent is a person. That's basically it, someone who still lives on Earth, it can also be a non-human living thing like an animal.  
  
Unless you kill someone, or have done something VERY bad, then you are called a Tainted. The story will explain them in more detail, along with an Innocent.  
  
Basically: An Innocent = A person who, of course, has their faults, but all in all they are good spirited. A Tainted = A person who is basically cold-hearted and evil/cruel. (i.e. Killer, drug dealer, etc.)  
  
Ok? Ok.  
  
Thanks to: KaGoMe39, Chang-chan, InuShemeeko, Inasane Kawaii Shippo-cha, Tree Born Kettle Girl, Chelsea, InusGirlIsKag  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2: Saving an Angel  
  
Kagome lay in her favorite sleeping spot.  
  
A cloud.  
  
"One thing I love about being an angel, you actually get to live the dream of being on one of these," Kagome swung her feet above her head looking down on Earth.  
  
It was so peaceful at night, she could see the families heading home for the night and others heading out.  
  
"I remember those times. I can't believe I'll be down there, helping an innocent tomorrow."  
  
She fell asleep as her eyes focused on one specific home down in the distance.  
  
The home of Inuyasha.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha sighed, waiting for his cousin, to pick up the phone. Finally, after about ten rings, someone answered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Manten, your brother home?" Inuyasha pulled out of the grocery store's parking lot, stopping at the light.  
  
"Yeah," Manten paused, "Yo Hiten! Inuyasha's on the phone!"  
  
"Thanks," Inuyasha tapped the steering wheel, willing the light to change. "So how've you been?"  
  
"As fine as possible. Sorry for not being able to go to the funeral and all."  
  
"It's ok, I know you had to stay with your mom," Inuyasha sighed, growing more impatient by the minute. 'Damn light, change!'  
  
"She was a good women," Manten sighed, "Always came to see our mom when she was real bad."  
  
"Yes, she was." Inuyasha closed his eyes for a second, when he opened them, the light changed.  
  
"Well, here's Hiten, talk to you later," Manten handed the phone to his brother.  
  
"Hey," Hiten plopped down on the couch, remote in hand.  
  
"Hey, how are you?"  
  
"Good, mom's alright, came out of surgery fine," Hiten nodded, lowering the volume on the TV. "Sorry we couldn't come."  
  
"Like I told Manten, I understand."  
  
"So, how've you been holding up?"  
  
"Fine, except for these damn dreams," Inuyasha sighed, turning yet another corner.  
  
Hiten raised an eyebrow, "Dreams? Like what?"  
  
"First there was the one where Kikyo was a priestess that pinned me to a tree . . ."  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Then there was the one were I dreamt how she must have died, after that one there was the one about something I can barely remember, and finally there was one where I was being chased by a giant chicken, that one . . . That one was screwed."  
  
Hiten coughed, "Well . . . I'd say you've been . . . Um . . . Preoccupied."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Giant chicken?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Dude, maybe you should lay off the ramen."  
  
"It's not the damn ramen!"  
  
Hiten sadly shook his head, changing the channel to Yomiuri TV.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Inuyasha stopped at yet another red light, growling low in his chest.  
  
"Look, you're my cousin, I don't want you hanging around the house suicidal."  
  
"Who said I was suicidal?" Inuyasha rebuked.  
  
"You didn't have to, when I used to say stuff like that you'd give me a string of profanities a mile long, now you're shrugging it off."  
  
"Your point?" Inuyasha drawled dryly.  
  
"My point is, why don't you come stay with us for a few days? We could use someone who can cook better than Manten around for a while."  
  
"You don't think I'm going to hang myself do you?" Inuyasha grabbed a soda out of the grocery bag in the passengers seat.  
  
"You're insane, who knows?"  
  
"You're lucky I'm not near your house, I'd show you insane," Inuyasha growled, taking a swig of the cola. "I've already gotten offers from Kagera, Yura, and Kaede," Inuyasha took another sip, "I've turned them all down."  
  
"Think about it," Hiten sighed, taking a hand full of chips from his brother. "We *really* need someone who can cook."  
  
"What are you talking about? All I can cook is ramen." Inuyasha confessed.  
  
"Still better than Manten," Hiten admitted.  
  
"Hey!" Manten tossed the remote at his brother.  
  
"We do! You can't cook anything!" Hiten retorted, "Anyway, I've gotta go, Manten's being the idiot he is. Later."  
  
"Later, tell your mom I said hey," Inuyasha ended the call, tossing his phone down on the seat.  
  
He pulled into his driveway, grocery bags in hand, and walked up to the door.  
  
"Stop it! Leave me alone!"  
  
Inuyasha jerked his head towards the forest next to his house.  
  
There, probably a few feet away, a man had a knife to a young woman's throat.  
  
***  
  
Kagome coughed, opening her eyes. She looked to her left, the clock showed it being seven o'clock. 'Where . . .?' She raised her hand to her head, removing the wet cloth that had been placed there.  
  
"Oh, you're awake?"  
  
Kagome looked up from her place on the couch to see a man, around twenty four, a ramen cup in hand, and the most beautiful stormy gray eyes she'd ever seen, staring down at her. Kagome nodded weakly, "Yeah."  
  
The man nodded, sitting Indian-style by the couch, turning the ramen cup around and around in his hands.  
  
"Where am I?" Kagome eased herself up into a sitting position on the couch.  
  
"I was going into my house and heard you yelling from in the forest. The bastard that was trying to hurt you was probably locked up hours ago."  
  
Kagome nodded numbly, "Thank you."  
  
"It was nothing," Inuyasha gave a small smile, "I threw a few punches, kicked a few kicks . . ." 'She looks kind of like Kikyo . . .' he looked at the girl closer,  
  
'. . . A lot like Kikyo.'  
  
"Is something wrong?" Kagome cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing," he shook his head, "Hungry?"  
  
"A little, I guess," Kagome shrugged, looking around the room.  
  
"Here," he handed over the ramen cup, albeit reluctantly, to the nameless woman. "What's your name?"  
  
"Kagome," Kagome leaned back into the couch, taking some noodles into her mouth, "You?"  
  
"Inuyasha." He walked back to the kitchen to grab a cola. "Do you have anyone to call, tell them you're ok?"  
  
Kagome's eyes softened at long forgotten memories, "No," she shook her head, "No one."  
  
"You live alone?" Inuyasha returned, two cola cans in hand.  
  
Kagome allowed herself to give a slight smile, "You could say that," she paused, unsure of how to say it without lying.  
  
Inuyasha gave the young woman a sympathetic stare, looking her over, "You don't look homeless to me."  
  
The angel laughed, "Thanks." Kagome looked up, "Hey, don't feel sorry for me, I'm fine. It's not like I starve or anything."  
  
Nonetheless, Inuyasha still felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach, "You're staying here then."  
  
"What?" Kagome's eyes widened, "I can't intrude on you like that!"  
  
"What in all the hells are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled, "It's winter! What, you'd rather be out there and freeze to death?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Then you're staying." The young man scoffed, "What fool would turn down an offer for food and a roof over their head?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"No homeless person, that's for sure." He answered before the angel could respond.  
  
Kagome gave a sigh of defeat, "Alright, alright," she giggled, "You know, you remind me of someone I used to know."  
  
Someone she knew - - -  
  
- - - that she could barely remember.  
  
She just knew that he reminded her of someone when she had breathed the same breaths he had.  
  
Inuyasha weakly smiled, looking into Kagome's eyes with a hint of sadness in his own, "You remind me of someone I know too."  
  
She was trained in doing this.  
  
It was her job.  
  
To help people and not feel awkward at any time.  
  
But here she was, sitting on Inuyasha's couch, feeling that exact thing.  
  
Awkward.  
  
"You can have the guest room," Inuyasha muttered, tossing his can into the bin. "It isn't the best but-"  
  
"It'll be fine." Kagome reassured him, "Thank you, for letting me stay here."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"No, actually it's the kindest thing anyone's offered me for a while."  
  
Inuyasha, who had been heading for the kitchen sink, stopped and turned to look at the girl. "I thought you said you didn't starve."  
  
"I know, I don't. I never said anything about being offered places to stay," Kagome shrugged, standing up and walking towards him, "I mean, I found places to stay, but food is mostly all I got."  
  
That wasn't a lie, exactly.  
  
A bit misleading . . .  
  
But on her missions she rarely stayed with them, sometimes they offered her something when she came as someone else, such as a realtor or something . . .  
  
Oh well.  
  
It was going well actually.  
  
Inuyasha had saved her from the rapist that she had trapped there.  
  
Killing two birds with one stone as some might say.  
  
. . .  
  
She probably had Sango to thank for that, she altered peoples consciences if it would help them in the long run.  
  
Inuyasha was confused why he cared so much. What was it about this girl that made him so concerned? If it was anyone else he didn't think he'd be so gung-ho on helping them. Would he?  
  
No.  
  
He'd never been one to really *care* about stuff like this.  
  
Sure, he cared if a bastard tried to rape an innocent girl but he thought he would have just allowed the police to take her and help her out.  
  
But this girl . . .  
  
He had carried her inside and put her on his couch.  
  
That was always Kikyo who cared, she sponsored little kids, volunteered at shelters, she was even the one that had given him to idea of adopting.  
  
That was one of the reasons he fell in love with her; she was always helping someone, something he wished he was so ready to do himself.  
  
Sayo was the first person he had ever really cared about helping outside of family . . .  
  
Until Kagome.  
  
Maybe that's why he cared so much, because she looked like his wife, and he was trying to care as much as she had.  
  
Inuyasha realized he was staring at the girl and quickly looked away before she noticed. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
"Come on, I'll show you to the guest room."  
  
Kagome followed him into a medium-sized room, the walls an ocean blue and the curtains white. She couldn't help but smile at the colors of the room; they made her think so much of the clouds. "It's beautiful," she breathed.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed, "It's the plainest room in the house, but if you like it." He shrugged from the doorway.  
  
Kagome turned to speak but the Innocent was gone. Shaking her head with a smile on her face she walked over to the window.  
  
"He's hiding his misery well," Kagome smiled up at the clouds. "That's not always a good thing."  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he got into bed, 'Am I doing the right thing? Can I trust her? For all I know the wench might make off with everything when I'm at work.'  
  
He rolled over on his side, "Kikyo, what would you have done?"  
  
Above in the night sky a star to the left twinkled.  
  
***  
  
I know it's short but as the story builds up the chapters will get longer, I promise. Hopefully you liked this chapter and you can find it in your hearts to review, I'd really appreciate it and plus I have a goal of getting over one hundred reviews really soon. Also, I'd really appreciate it if you checked out my one shots, I worked extremely hard on those. ^_^; Thanks.  
  
Anyway, the next chapter will be posted in much shorter time than this one took.  
  
Ja ne ~Sakura 


	4. Angel or Essence?

When An Angel Lost Her Wings - Chapter 3 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Totally Hits 2003 CD and the boom box it's playing in, the Trident bubblegum in my mouth, and Plum, my wonderful computer, but I'd give it all up to own Inu-kun.  
  
Plum: -.-  
  
Sakura: Except Plum.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Rather speedy update, ne? I'm learning to type up a whole chapter rather quickly. My homework load is slowing down for some unknown but God sent reason. Except the dreaded Algebra finals are coming up. At least it isn't being counted as part of the second quarter grade, only a semester grade being sent to the high school I'm going to next year. Yay, I get another honor roll ribbon! ^_^ (That'll make me write more for sure)  
  
But getting away from my shameless bragging and on with the next chapter.  
  
Shout outs!  
  
1) Kikyo  
  
Yeah, I wanted to use the Kikyo that was kind, so obviously we're not talking about her clay pot form here. LOL. I thought she was cool but in her clay pot form I just want her to croak over and die. *Imagines this with a grin on her face*  
  
Thanks to: Inuyuii, animemistress419, Chipper Girl, InuShemeeko, and Miko Sakura-sama Fan.  
  
***  
  
There are three choices after death  
  
Angel,  
  
Essence,  
  
And Damned.  
  
But why, if you reach heaven,  
  
Is there a chance that you can't get your wings?  
  
***  
  
The sunlight permeated the window giving a heavenly glow to the room. Birds chirped outside as another signal a new day was here, not to mention the occasional car driving by.  
  
Kagome's wild blue eyes fluttered open as she rolled over to face the window.  
  
How long had it been?  
  
About five or six years actually, since she'd woken up to a sunbathed window.  
  
Humming, she rose from the bed to stretch.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
Kagome walked towards the door.  
  
'Inuyasha's up early.' She shrugged and turned back to look out the window when she saw the clock on the bedside table. It read 2 pm.  
  
She had slept in.  
  
It felt good to sleep in for a change.  
  
Almost felt like she was still alive.  
  
"Stop double-talking me! Give me a straight answer," Inuyasha growled, his voice warningly low, "We were going to adopt her before Kikyo died, what's the problem now?"  
  
The woman on the other line let out a long, agonizing breath, "I'm sorry, but Sayo came from a one parent home. She needs two people to take care of her."  
  
"I'm not like that bastard that dumped her there and ran," Inuyasha retorted, "I care about Sayo, no one else is trying to adopt her but me-"  
  
"Although you qualified when you were together, now that your wife is deceased it's harder for the acceptance board to see you fit to raise her."  
  
"I'm not going to stop trying," Inuyasha assured.  
  
"Good bye sir," the lady said in monotone.  
  
There was a click signaling the call had ended.  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha pounded his fist into the countertop. He could feel what was left of his life falling through his finger tips into pitch black darkness. What was once as easy to hold onto as sandpaper was now oil.  
  
Kagome slowly walked into the room, not sure of how to go about comforting him. "Is everything alright?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up, his eyes showing he had been startled at her sudden entrance. He eyed her for a second as if recalling everything that had happened the night before and then nodded slowly, "Did you hear all of that?"  
  
"Depends on how long you were talking," Kagome took another step, entering the kitchen.  
  
"Well, if you heard 'Hello' then you heard it from start to finish," Inuyasha said rather gruffly, whirling around to get more coffee. Kagome stayed silent after his remark.  
  
He had lost more hope since last night.  
  
He sighed, "I'm sorry, bad morning."  
  
Kagome nodded, sitting down at the table, knowing not to push it any further for now. "It's ok, we all have them."  
  
Inuyasha nodded vaguely, staring angrily-from what Kagome could tell-at the kitchen utensils by the fridge. After a moment of insufferable silence, the man spoke up, although softly, "How'd you sleep?"  
  
Kagome perked up from her spot at the table, "It was wonderful, thank you."  
  
Inuyasha scoffed, "It was nothing."  
  
"No, it was something, something I can never repay you for." Inuyasha glanced over at the girl sitting at the table slowly turning the pepper shaker in her creamy-skinned hands.  
  
She seemed like she wasn't saying something, like she had something that was too painful to admit.  
  
That was when Inuyasha began wondering what exactly had happened to this girl.  
  
***  
  
"Do you think it was a wise sending her down so soon after the judgment?" Sango looked doubtfully over the side of the cloud she was currently riding.  
  
"Don't doubt Kami-sama's plans," he said quickly, "I know we made the right decision."  
  
"I know but- HENTAI!" Sango spun around, slapping the angel on the cheek.  
  
Just because it was heaven didn't mean his habit had fallen down to hell.  
  
"Please forgive me, Sango-sama," Miroku said serenely, "Old habits die hard."  
  
"I just don't see the reason they still live while you're dead." Sighing, she looked over at the angel behind her, "I forgive you though."  
  
His lavender eyes lightened, "Arigatou. But, for more important matters, we need to discuss Kikyo."  
  
Sango stayed silent.  
  
"Angel or Essence?"  
  
"She was a wonderful woman who spent her life taking care of others less fortunate than herself, it was what she loved to do. Angel."  
  
"It's agreed then, we've all voted Angel." Miroku took a retreating step backward, ready to inform the others.  
  
"Wait," Sango turned around, "I have a question."  
  
Miroku stopped, "What is it Sango-sama?"  
  
"What is the point of an Essence anyway? Doesn't everyone that makes it this far deserve to fly?"  
  
Miroku sighed, "I knew you'd be asking this some day or another." He resigned his look of knowing with one of slight puzzlement, "The truth is, Sango-sama, I don't know."  
  
The female angel looked at him in confusion, how did he not know? Then, as he turned, she noticed the spark of sadness lingering in his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"By the way you're acting, you haven't eaten in weeks!"  
  
The sound of slurping continued from across the table.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and walked to the counter, "Next is . . .," she dug through the cabinets, "Ramen . . .?"  
  
Inuyasha lowered the now empty cup down to the table and looked up at Kagome with a smirk on his face, "Favorite food."  
  
"I can tell," she breathed, opening one cabinet after another to demonstrate how many of his 'favorite food' he owned. "Don't you eat anything else?"  
  
Pausing his drinking of cola, he nodded, "In the fridge."  
  
Kagome, who had been amazed at his noodle intake, gratefully opened the refrigerator. "Finally, real food."  
  
"What are you talking about? Ramen *is* real food!" Inuyasha held up a discarded ramen box, "See? Nutrition Facts."  
  
Kagome giggled at his childish behavior that had been so solemn just a few minutes earlier.  
  
Inuyasha was different.  
  
Not one Innocent before him had handled death so well.  
  
On the outside anyway.  
  
On the inside he was probably being ripped apart.  
  
Sighing, the ebony-haired angel plopped a horde of ingredients onto the table despite Inuyasha's protests.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kagome shot him a glare, "I'm cooking. You know, *non* instant foods?"  
  
~ "I'm cooking, Inuyasha, you know, non instant foods that have to be put on the stove for a while to cook?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked, snaking his arms around Kikyo's waist. "You always know how to make my day a little brighter."  
  
"It's my job." Kikyo smirked back, kissing the man on the nose before going back to chopping vegetables.~  
  
This girl was getting to him.  
  
He wanted to help her, of course, but still . . .  
  
How long could he live with someone that was reminding him of his wife every time he turned around?  
  
Was it something he had done and now the gods were having their sick, twisted, fun?  
  
. . .  
  
No . . .  
  
Inuyasha sighed, using his chopsticks to swirl the remaining ramen noodles in the bowl.  
  
*Swish, swish*  
  
Kagome smiled, chopping off the leaves of the carrot.  
  
*Swish, swish*  
  
Kagome brought the knife down faster towards the carrot's tip.  
  
*Swish, swish, swirl*  
  
The angel sighed, trying-but failing-to ignore the constant swishing the Innocent behind her was causing.  
  
*Swish, swish, swirl, scrape*  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
*Swish, swi-*  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.  
  
Inuyasha jerked his head up from the bowl and stared at her. "Gods! What? What happened?!"  
  
"Can you . . .please. . .stop swishing you food?"  
  
*Swish, swish*  
  
"Stop it."  
  
*Swish. Swish. Swish.*  
  
"Inuyasha . . ."  
  
*Swish, swish. Swish, swish.*  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Inuyasha glared, standing up, "Make me. *swish swish*."  
  
"Sit down and stop that! It's annoying."  
  
*Swish swish*  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Inuyasha, despite his struggles, jumped involuntarily, and fell on the floor. He darkly mumbled into the tiles until he was able to stand. "What was that for?!"  
  
"What was what for?" Kagome said, calming slightly. "It's not my fault you fell on the floor."  
  
. . .  
  
She had a point there.  
  
But still.  
  
Kagome whipped around back to her vegetables and resumed chopping up the whatever-she-called-it into a pot.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled while he finished-silently-his ramen and shoved it aside stubbornly.  
  
This girl was something . . .  
  
Arguing with him after he gave her-a complete stranger- a place to stay. A complete stranger!  
  
. . .but since she came the day before, he hadn't been feeling like, his cousin said, suicidal.  
  
Hmm...  
  
This girl was something alright, something he could live with.  
  
His wife was gone and the little girl that they would have adopted was now untouchable.  
  
Who the hell did Sayo's father think he was?  
  
Making his last request before ditching his daughter that only a two couple family could get her and here he was, ready and willing to take care of her. Did the damn adoption agency see any two-parent home looking for her?  
  
He sure didn't.  
  
"The food'll be ready in half an hour," Kagome said cheerily, plopping down in the chair across from him.  
  
Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"Well didn't you change your tune fast?" he grumbled.  
  
"I can't stay mad at the guy who took me in for too long, can I?" Kagome winked, feeling much better.  
  
That was until she heard the faint wail of something very, very familiar.  
  
Oh great, Shippou was calling her.  
  
*Real* wise move for an angel.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
*Real* wise.  
  
"I'll go check it out," Kagome counseled, scooting her chair back and slipping out into the hallway. "Shippou, this better be worth it!"  
  
Hurrying to the bathroom and locking the door behind her, the annoyed angel dug into her pocket to find a small, wailing, mushroom.  
  
. . .  
  
She couldn't help but smile at it's cute face as she closed her eyes and imagined herself back in heaven.  
  
*  
  
When she opened her eyes the beauty of heaven stared back at her.  
  
. . .along with the Five.  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?" Kagome looked from Sango to the others somewhat confused; why they would call her during a time when Inuyasha could walk in and see her not there?  
  
"You lost your temper, Kagome," Toutousai burst out, a scowl forming on his face, "You can't do that around such a fragile Innocent!"  
  
Miroku pushed the old angel aside, "If I didn't know any better, Toutousai my friend, I would think you were losing your temper as well."  
  
Toutousai shot a glare at the lavender-eyed monk, "Angels don't lose their temper!"  
  
"If you don't have one right now, Toutousai, I'd hate to see what one really is."  
  
"Well then why don't you fly down to earth and check."  
  
"Toutousai . . ."  
  
"Both of you, be quiet!" Sango yelled.  
  
"No!"  
  
Sango took a step back in surprise.  
  
"Excuse me!" Kagome yelled over the bickering, "Inuyasha thinks I'm in the bathroom looking for where the crying is coming from. So, if you would be so kind as to tell me why I have been called here? Because, by the way you're acting it wasn't because I lost my temper."  
  
Shippou and Myouga, who had decided it was best to stay silent, rose from their clouds. "Kagome, the reason you're here is because we need to tell you something."  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Miroku shoved Toutousai out of the way and smiled, "We seem to have overlooked something that could become a problem . . ."  
  
Kagome raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
"Kikyo, Inuyasha's wife, looked-"  
  
"Like you, Kagome-chan," Sango finished, ignoring the scowl on Toutousai's face. "Kikyo looked just like you, there are almost no differences."  
  
"This could pose a problem. He might fall in love with you because on the unconscious ideas you are her." Shippou continued.  
  
"He wouldn't do that!" Kagome burst out, "He wouldn't treat me any differently than any other girl that he might see now. I don't look like her-"  
  
Sango sighed, flicking her wrist, causing a whiff of cloud to form a makeshift screen. A picture of the deceased Kikyo stared back at them, her pale skin almost blending in with the cloud.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-chan, you do."  
  
***  
  
Shorter than I'd expected but I decided to split chapters. I had to study so much for my finals. *sigh* I wish I could hunt down the guy who invented tests and make him wish he never had.  
  
Kaori-chan: Wouldn't he already be dead?  
  
Sakura: Well, we could ask Fluffy to revive him . . . Would that work?  
  
Kaori-chan: *blinks* Let's go!  
  
Sakura: Alright everyone, please find it in your hearts to review! ^_^  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


	5. A New Star is Born

When An Angel Lost Her Wings - Chapter 4 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-kun, I'm only renting him until the day I die.  
  
Sakura's Note: Wow! I got a good amount of reviews for last chapter! ^_^ My goal is to get one hundred by chapter 10... *Hint hint* LOL. But, anyway, how is everyone?  
  
Peachy?  
  
Good. ^_^  
  
I should start with the reviews, today I feel like responding to all my reviewers for last chapter, although I might not always do this... It's just today I feel extra spiffy because it's a snow/sleet/freezing rain day here in Maryland, therefore no school. *Throws a snowball at Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: Who threw that?!  
  
^_^;  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Fay-of-faerie: Yes, author powers do really work, lol. I'm glad you decided to review anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R!  
  
InuShemeeko: Thanks of reviewing another chapter of WAALHW, you're the greatest! What you brought up will most likely be brought up in a few chapters or so, so sit back and enjoy. R&R (Like I have to ask ^_~)  
  
Anti [.] Poptarts: I LOVE your name! (Not to mention pop tarts, lol) *Hands Anti [.] Pop tarts a pop tart* Thanks for reviewing, and R&R!  
  
Hidden-sorrow: Thanks, I think so too. I hope this update was speedy enough for you, I've used my 5-day weekend mostly for writing, and I'm not tired yet. R&R  
  
Water Eyed Archeress: I love your name, it's so - I hope this doesn't sound lame - pretty. LOL. I love names like that. Your review was one of the most productive I've gotten. Arigatou and this chapter is dedicated to you! *Tosses confetti* R&R  
  
Miko no tsuki: You'll see what they do next chapter, I've mapped out the chapters up to chapter 7 so far, hopefully I'll finish the map out before I reach there in updates. ^.^; Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter and please R&R.  
  
Animemistress419: The swishing part was my favorite, I'm glad you liked it. Here's a hopefully-speedy update, arigatou for the review and enjoy!  
  
Okibi Usagi: Wow Usagi-chan, breathe! LOL. I'm glad you loved it and want an update so fast. Gomen nasai for leaving it on that note, but this weekend I'm updating all my stories, so you can be in reading bliss. ^_~  
  
Cleo: I guess I have my own view on religion and I'm kind of expressing it here, but on the other hand it's also part imagination. Thanks for the great review and about the vocab, there'll be a discussion next chapter between two people that'll hopefully be of some help. R&R!  
  
***  
  
There is a saying among angels . . .  
  
For every soul that finds its way to heaven  
  
A new star is born  
  
But what happens when an angel falls?  
  
Does that star disappear?  
  
***  
  
Kagome reappeared in the bathroom now carrying a feeling she knew well, regardless of whether she was alive or an angel.  
  
Fear.  
  
This couldn't be happening.  
  
Just when she thought that she was making some of the best progress she'd even made one of the biggest, most emotional obstacles that existed came crashing down on top of it all. What else was going to happen to complicate things?  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
The distressed angel coughed, "No, it must have been a stray outside."  
  
Opening the bathroom door she came face to face with Inuyasha's dark purple eyes and his hand poised to knock.  
  
Kagome smiled, lowering the man's hand and walking back to the kitchen. "Wow, all that whining almost caused me to mess up the food!"  
  
Inuyasha walked in seconds after her, resuming his position at the table staring into space. Although the smell of delicious food was calling his name more important things reigned over his mind.  
  
What was he going to do about Sayo? The adoption agency was famous for finding children great families to go to, but oddly enough no one seemed to want to adopt Sayo.  
  
He couldn't see anything wrong with her though, she was funny, adorable, kind and giving, never in any timeouts at the agency.  
  
Now they were saying no to him just because his wife was gone. If she had died the day Sayo had come they wouldn't have taken her back, what difference did it make?  
  
Then to make matters worse the person responsible for her death was still out there, laughing at what they'd done.  
  
And although he hated to say it taking in Kagome, he knew, was going to be expensive. He would have to buy more food, clothes for her . . .  
  
What was he going to do?  
  
"Food's ready!" Kagome chimed, using two dishtowels to hold the sides of the pot.  
  
Inuyasha looked over the rim of the pot with a critical stare, "What is it?"  
  
Kagome laughed, "It's Oden!"  
  
"Oden?"  
  
"You did not just say that," Kagome feigned denial, getting dreamy eyed for the food in front of her. "You did not just tell me you have never had Oden before?"  
  
"You deaf of something wench? Does it look like I know what it is?"  
  
The pearl-gray-eyed girl stiffened slightly at the name. What did she expect from him? He'd just lost his wife and he had a lot of baggage right now, but still. "Apparently not."  
  
Completely oblivious as he was Inuyasha missed the look of hurt the had sparked in her eyes and continued on like nothing had happened.  
  
Kagome sighed, serving herself some of the bubbling Oden onto her plate and bowing her head in prayer.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha looked at her incredulously.  
  
Silence.  
  
Kagome nodded her head slightly before looking up to meet his eyes, "It's called saying grace."  
  
"Keh."  
  
The angel shook her head sadly.  
  
Inuyasha popped some Oden into his mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully. "This . . . This is good!"  
  
The angel let out a laugh, "Well of course it is! What did you think it would taste like?"  
  
"Like vegetables."  
  
"You're such a kid."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kagome began laughing, hardly getting any food into her mouth for half the meal.  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha dried off the plate with a dishrag and placed it in the dish rack. "You should become a cook."  
  
"Thanks, but I wouldn't get hired from off the streets." Kagome handed him another dish before scrubbing down the empty Oden pot.  
  
From all that Inuyasha had eaten you barely had to clean it at all.  
  
"Well, you're not on the streets anymore. Maybe you could."  
  
Kagome looked over at him, a solicitous look on her face.  
  
Maybe . . .  
  
Maybe she could work while she was here.  
  
She'd never tell anyone on the council, but she desperately wished to be alive again.  
  
Alive . . .  
  
*  
  
Kagome walked down the hall towards the living room where she expected to be met with a melancholy Innocent. When she entered she saw the same couch she had been on the day before and polished oak coffee table.  
  
No Inuyasha.  
  
Looking around she didn't see him anywhere. "I guess he must be out somewhere."  
  
As she was walking towards the guestroom her eyes scanned his room and the balcony - -  
  
- - he was on the balcony.  
  
Staring up at the stars in deep thought was Inuyasha. His hands gripped the railing until their knuckles went white and his black locks blew gently in the breeze.  
  
Kagome smiled, leaning against the frame of the door, despite the tears she willed not to run down her cheeks.  
  
Why was she crying?  
  
It was a beautiful night, the day had been blessed by Kami-sama, and the most beautiful Innocent she'd even seen was safe only a few feet away.  
  
Grabbing a blanket from the guestroom she walked gracefully towards the balcony, sliding the door open and welcoming the breeze to her covered body.  
  
"Hi," Inuyasha turned his head slightly, allowing a small, sad smile to ornament his face.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Kagome nodded in acknowledgement. "It's such a beautiful night."  
  
"I guess you could say that." Inuyasha leaned farther forward on the wooden railing, looking out at the city below.  
  
Kagome looked out over the balustrade at the twinkling lights of Tokyo. The stars, of course, put the lights of Tokyo to shame although half of them couldn't even be seen. At least a few miles away from the center there was less light trying to outdo them.  
  
Wind whipped Kagome's raven tresses around, "I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
Inuyasha instantly looked over at the girl with shock accompanying the sadness, "How did you-"  
  
"I saw a wedding picture."  
  
"How do you know she died? Maybe we divorced." Inuyasha took his usual position, the defensive.  
  
"You're right," Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, looking up at the sky where the waning moon hovered effortlessly in the night.  
  
"No, you are," Inuyasha sighed, hanging his head with all the memories. "She died about a week ago."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Inuyasha allowed another small smile to grace his lips.  
  
Kagome knew old memories were flooding his head, she knew that feeling well. She herself shouldn't experience too many memories from her life as an Innocent, like all other angels. The problem was she never was rid of them, she remembered her family, like most others, but she also remembered pain, sadness, grief, and even how she had died.  
  
"Her name was Kikyo," Inuyasha spoke low snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "Hikari Kikyo. Yes, she was my hikari, my light."  
  
The angel smiled gently, showing he could continue even though he wasn't even looking her way.  
  
"Before I met her I didn't go help out at shelters, donate anywhere, think of adopting, but then I met her. She was so much better than what I deserved. Gods we loved each other . . ." He sighed, gripping the railing a little tighter.  
  
"We got married straight out of high school, both of us went to college, and we got our fist house together. Then we wanted to have a child, but Kikyo, being the person she was wanted to adopt."  
  
"Sayo?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Now that Kikyo's gone they say I'm not eligible to adopt her, that she needs a two parent home. There's no one waiting to take her, she's already 8 and we're the only people in at least a year or two who wanted to. Somehow or another one parent dies before she can come into their care."  
  
Kagome took a moment to let it all sink in.  
  
That was no coincidence.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to be thinking the same thing. "They say it's only some coincidence but I know it's more than the crap they're spilling."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. "Although 'it's ok' isn't appropriate somehow although it won't be the same 'ok' from before, it will be alright.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You know, every time a new soul goes to heaven a new star is born?" Kagome leaned back, looking up as stars twinkled in the midnight black sky.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the girl, "You have a knack for consoling me."  
  
"I guess I've had a lot of experience," she admitted staring out towards the center of Tokyo where a shrine stood, comically out of place in the large city.  
  
The Shrine . . .  
  
Her Shrine . . .  
  
The lights she could make out slowly went out in the dwelling, showing the inhabitants were off to dreamland.  
  
How long had it been?  
  
Six years from what she could remember, it had happened when she was eighteen . . .  
  
So she would be twenty four right now.  
  
Huh.  
  
"Where would someone like you be getting all this experience from, anyway?" Inuyasha looked over at her with a familiar look in his eyes.  
  
It was called pity.  
  
"Life," Kagome smiled, "Good night."  
  
Inuyasha watched the girl make her way back to the hall, "Good night."  
  
***  
  
Her black hair lashed out at the winds as she walked through the city under the cover of night.  
  
She could sense one.  
  
One that was like she used to be.  
  
The white bird on her shoulder soared off into the night, contrasting the black cover that had been placed on the hemisphere hours before.  
  
"Find her, my pet, I will get my revenge. I did not fall without a fight, and I won't give up now."  
  
***  
  
Where there's the next chapter. If you're totally confused by the last scene don't worry, it'll be cleared up soon. You're all smart though, so no worries. It's short but as the story progresses the chapter will get longer and longer. So gomen nasai  
  
So until then,  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


	6. Introductions

When An Angel Lost Her Wings - Chapter 5 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own him! Are you happy now?! Hey! I have that song!   
  
Sakura's Note: Hey everyone! There's a short author's note this time because I have to hurry and post this. Sorry I haven't updated, it's been hectic. Projects, tests, MSAs (two tests needed to get into high school) and regular homework, along with personal life stuff.  
  
So, for the sake of time, thank you to everyone who reviewed, and next time I'll try to actually have shout outs.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
It's not just BOOM!  
  
Here's your halo, wings, and eternal happiness . . .  
  
There's training,  
  
Commitment,  
  
And most importantly-  
  
Absolutely NO conflict of interest  
  
I mean, you wouldn't want to have a very . . .  
  
Awkward run in would you?  
  
"It's 7:30 in the A.M. here at 119.9 FM! Here with the newest releases in music! So, get out of bed sluggish sleepers and listen to the tunes of today!"  
  
Kagome groaned, flicking her wrist, and smiled when the music 'magically' shut off.  
  
Being an Angel had it's perks!  
  
The sunlight poured into through the windows, invading her eyes as she rolled over and grabbed a pillow.  
  
"Wake up sleepy-head!"  
  
Kagome leapt out of bed, "Gaaaah!" She landed back on the bed with a soft thump, the covers slowing drifting back down as well.  
  
"Well, someone's jumpy this morning."  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"The one and only!" Sango chirped, winking at her friend. "So, how've you been doing since that . . ." her friend searched for the right words, "information yesterday?"  
  
Kagome blinked, getting up in one of Inuyasha's large t-shirts and some boxers he had let her borrow until he could 'get some damn clothes before she froze and he couldn't have anymore real food.'  
  
"It's been going fine," Kagome smiled lazily, making the bed as Sango hovered over her in curiosity.  
  
"Um, Kag-chan, you missed a spot."  
  
"What are you talking about? You can't 'miss spots' with beds."  
  
"Yes you can," Sango put her hands on her hips as she walked over and examined the bed. "Stand back."  
  
Kagome did as she was told, narrowing her eyes with interest.  
  
"There!" Sango beamed, patting the bed. "No wrinkles."  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I've always been the clean freak."  
  
"I remember." the younger angel drawled dryly.  
  
Then Kagome smirked, "You sure are acting different."  
  
The winged angel blushed slightly, "Well, being one of the Five you kinda have to be serious most of the time."  
  
"I'm glad I'm not one then, what kind of afterlife is that?" she smiled but it soon turned to a worried look, "If Inuyasha comes in and sees you how exactly do I explain it?"  
  
Sango blinked, realization striking, "Well, I guess I should get going then. Shouldn't I?"  
  
"I'll probably have time to come up during the day, I'll find you."  
  
"Alright," Sango smiled, "Oh, and by the way. Miroku and I think you're doing fine, we even got Shippou to admit it," she laughed, "don't worry about what those seniors say."  
  
"Sango-chan!"  
  
"What? Angels speak the truth." Shrugging, the magenta-eyed female closed her eyes and disappeared.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
Sango had never acted like that before, or at least since Kagome had seen her again. She had always had this wise touch to her in heaven. But down on Earth, where she hadn't been in a long time, she seemed to be more loose and friendly.  
  
Kagome swept her charcoal hair behind her shoulder and opened the door.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Kagome knocked on his bedroom door, no response, she walked into the kitchen, no guy stuffing his face with ramen, she checked the living room, no Inuyasha lounging or brooding.  
  
Where was he?  
  
She retreated to the kitchen to be greeted with a small note stuck to the fridge with a pink cow magnet.  
  
Kagome,  
  
Had to go to work early, help yourself to whatever crap there is in the fridge and make yourself some more 'real food'. I'll call around noon to see if the adoption agency called.  
  
-Inuyasha  
  
How could she have missed that?  
  
It was a Monday morning. There was something most Innocents did on Monday mornings.  
  
Work.  
  
She wasn't hungry, that was something Angel's never had to experience. She had until noon to do something, what was that going to be?  
  
Walking from the kitchen into the living room she looked around.  
  
Ah, the television.  
  
Plopping down on the sofa she picked up the remote from the coffee table Kagome turned on the TV. Nothing was really on, a dramatic talk show where men were cheating on their wives, a dramatic soap opera where someone was getting shot, or a cooking network showing how to make salsa.  
  
Decisions, decisions.  
  
"So, when you chop the tomatoes be sure to make them into little, adorable, tasty, chunks. We wouldn't want the entire recipe to go down in flames, now would we?"  
  
Kagome felt like gagging, she'd never even met an Angel that happy.  
  
But, it was almost noon and Inuyasha would be calling to see if there was any news on Sayo. If she went to heaven she'd miss it. So she waited.  
  
"Now take some basil and dash it into the mix. Dash, dash, dash. Dash, dash, dash." The woman seemed to have the impression she was talking to infants. "Dash, dash . . . And a bit more dashing!"  
  
"Kami-sama, if you have any love for this world you'll make this channel static before she speaks again!" Kagome sighed, knowing nothing else was on to watch. The woman opened her mouth, Kagome prepared for the chef-woman's sickeningly happy voice, and then - - -  
  
Static filled the screen.  
  
Smiling happily Kagome silently thanked Kami before walking into the kitchen. It was a miracle in itself that woman was on the television in the first place.  
  
There was nothing to really do until Inuyasha returned. From any other person's point of view it would seem he didn't need any help at all.  
  
Inuyasha's house was deathly silent, giving Kagome an uneasy feeling. Not even birds that had woke her up chirped. Was it about to rain? She cast a glance out the bay window, nothing. It didn't look like a storm was brewing.  
  
When the doorbell rang the paranoid Angel jumped, laughing seconds later for being so jumpy. The only problem was that this wasn't her house, no one knew she was living here—that she knew of—and depending on who was at the door that could be a problem.  
  
She would have to swallow her fears and answer, the doorbell rang and a light rapping at the door filled the living room.  
  
Kagome bounded across the red-carpeted floor to the door and looked out the door's window. A woman around 26 was at the door, her hair in a high pony- bun. It wasn't until she looked up from the ground that Kagome took a step back.  
  
The woman's eyes were as red as the apples of Eden.  
  
She should know.  
  
Although her looks were strikingly beautiful nonetheless Kagome was still a bit skeptic.  
  
"Inuyasha! You better NOT be in there depressed and ready to kill yourself!" she banged on the door, ostensibly annoyed, and a loud sigh was heard.  
  
"Gods Inuyasha, you're just as pouty as you were in high school," The door opened, the woman tossing a key labeled 'Kikyo's Spare Key' back into her shoulder bag. "Who the hell are you?!" Her face was now as pale as the curtains.  
  
Kagome took a step back away from the door but stayed more or less as calm as she had been. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who was at the door and if Inuyasha wo-"  
  
"W-what kind of sick joke is this?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How dare you impersonate a dead woman?!"  
  
Suddenly she understood. The resemblance wasn't only going to affect Inuyasha. This Innocent thought she was an imposter.  
  
"Oh! No, no, no. I'm so sorry, I'm Kagome. And, you are?" she was actually surprised how calm she could be right now.  
  
"Kagura."  
  
"How do you have a key?"  
  
"How the hell are you inside?"  
  
"Fair enough," Kagome gave a small smile. "A man attempted to rape me and Inuyasha came to my rescue. He allowed me to stay with him."  
  
She noticed Kagura's eyes softened, "U-usually rape victims want to be with their families."  
  
Although her exterior did not.  
  
"I don't have any family . . .," the words burned her throat as they flowed from her mouth.  
  
Kagura's eyes widened a fraction, "I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"It's alright," Kagome consoled, "I would be suspicious how a total stranger had gotten into someone's house too."  
  
"That's not why I was apologizing." Kagura blurted, "I meant sorry you have no family, I still don't know if you're telling the truth. That was just incase."  
  
This woman was tough, Kagome had to admit that. She mouthed an 'o' and looked at the woman in silence.  
  
Kagura opened her bag, pulling out a cell phone. She immediately dialed a number and waited as it rung. "Sesshoumaru, did Inuyasha tell you anything about a woman staying with him?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"I know you don't talk to him, but did he leave a message? Or talk to Kanna?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Yes, I know you're in a big meeting right now. I'm sorry, you know I'll make it up to you though, right?" Kagura smirked, obviously happy with his answer.  
  
Kagome blushed, leaving the room for the kitchen to get something to drink. This woman wasn't going to let up easily, although she seemed trusting enough not to call the cops. She seemed unpredictable, one second she was mad, the next she was flirting with her husband in Inuyasha's living room!  
  
The phone rang, knocking all thoughts from her head. Grabbing the phone from it's receiver Kagome heard a bored sounding woman on the other line. "Hello, this is the Tokyo Saiyo Agency. Is this Takeda Inuyasha?"  
  
Why did she feel so disappointed? Just because it wasn't Inuyasha? Upon hearing another 'hello' Kagome was startled, once again, out of her thoughts.  
  
"Mr. Takeda, are you there?" the voice sighed, "Who is this?"  
  
"Oh," Kagome fumbled for the right words. She couldn't exactly say he took her in, no one would place a child in the care of a guy who took in complete strangers. "Well, I'm-"  
  
The phone was grabbed out of her hands, causing her to whip around in surprise. Kagura held the phone to her ear, "I'm his sister-in-law, I came by to check on him, I forgot he was at work. Got to pay the bills, you know?"  
  
The other woman agreed, she was, after all, a very loud talker. "When will he be back from work Mrs. . . .?"  
  
"Call me Kagura," she looked at Kagome with a trace of a smile, "He'll probably be back by 5, unless he's working different hours."  
  
"Alright, well I'll call then, goodbye Mrs. Takeda."  
  
"Kagura," she instructed, "I'll tell him you called. Uh huh, you too." She turned and gave Kagome a once over, "You're so identical it's scary."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome looked at the woman, "How come you believe me all of a sudden. I thought Sesshoumaru didn't know anything."  
  
"He didn't. So I called the best source." she winked, helping herself to a soda from the fridge, "I called the dog himself."  
  
"The dog?"  
  
"With a name like Inuyasha, you can come up with some creative nicknames." Kagome laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you can."  
  
"From what he told me in the three minutes I talked to him you sound like a nice enough person, I have to admit it's a comfort he isn't all alone. Even though it sounds like he's gotten another woman so fast."  
  
"I'm not his-"  
  
"I know, but Kikyo and I married into an insane family, almost as insane as mine," she chuckled a bit, mostly self-consciously. "Some would understand, but on the other hand some would go crazy calling Inuyasha to yell false accusations at him."  
  
Kagome just nodded, what would you say to someone you just met under such rare circumstances?  
  
"I'm sorry I acted the way I did, Inuyasha's like a brother to me and I didn't want anything to happen to him, especially now."  
  
The Angel smiled, "Thank you, but you don't need to apologize, I understand. I'm just glad you didn't call the police."  
  
"I can take care of my brother-in-laws house all by myself, I don't need the help of authorities until there's a bomb involved."  
  
"Alright, it's time you met the rest of the five, come with m-"  
  
"Sango-chan!"  
  
The Angel whipped around to see Kagome running towards her. "K-Kagome? Oh, Kagome! Hi!" 'This isn't good, Kagome can't meet her! Oh Kami-sama, what do I do?'  
  
"How are you?" Kagome looked behind Sango, where Miroku was greeting an Angel. "Ah, training a new one I see."  
  
"Yeah, I was just about to introduce her to the rest of the Five when Miroku came, he's taking her now."  
  
"I'd love to meet her," Kagome looked behind Sango again, but her friend darted in the way, pretending she had tripped.  
  
"Well, she's quite busy right now . . ."  
  
"Oh, nonsense," Kagome waved a passive hand, "The Five are patient, and if I didn't know any better I'd say Myouga and Toutousai are resting their eternally old bones right now." With that the girl walked towards the two talking Angels, still not able to see anything but the backside of the newest addition to Angelhood.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" Sango grabbed the air too late, forced to see what she had been trying to prevent from happening.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kagome," the other woman turned.  
  
It was like looking into a mirror.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened; this wasn't supposed to happen!  
  
Kikyo seemed more surprised than the senior of the two. "W-who?" She looked to Sango for an explanation.  
  
Sango rushed forward, almost knocking Miroku out of the way. "Kagome, meet Kikyo. Kikyo, Kagome."  
  
The two angels stared at each other in slight awe, that is, until a ball flew at them, Kagome having only seconds to pause it midair. The owner of the ball, a young boy at the age of seven, came bounding up and smiled warmly up at them.  
  
"You two look a lot a like! Are you twins?" The boy, seemingly satisfied with his own answer, skipped away after Kagome allowed the ball to fall.  
  
"Well, um, this has been interesting. Kikyo has a lot of training to do so maybe we should be go-"  
  
"Too late, they're already gone." Miroku muttered, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"What?!" Sango whipped around to see the two girls walking towards the garden. "Wait!"  
  
Miroku put his hand on her shoulder, "Relax. Kagome's not going to let anything slip. She knows what to say."  
  
Her magenta eyes darted back to where to two girls chatted away, like long lost friends. "But-"  
  
Miroku put his finger to her lips, "Relax."  
  
Sango pulled away, pouting like a child. "Whatever."  
  
"Oh come on, you taught her yourself, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Then you should have nothing to worry about. You're the best Angel up here, no wonder you made it to the Five so fast." Sango blushed, looking back to Kikyo.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"So how long have you been up here?" Kagome looked up from the rose and smiled.  
  
"Sometimes it feels like only a day, time doesn't really matter up here. But it's been seven years."  
  
Kikyo's calm eyes widened a fraction, "I see. So it doesn't feel like seven years?"  
  
"Nope," Kagome let out a laugh, "You should be relieved."  
  
". . .I am," Kikyo admitted, "It's just, I had a husband."  
  
She could feel her heart drop into her feet, "You did?"  
  
Kikyo nodded, "His name was Inuyasha."  
  
"You miss him."  
  
Kikyo nodded again, sighing and holding a hand to her heart, "We were going to start a family, he got promoted, and I was about to get my own firm."  
  
"I'm sorry. But he'll be healed, an Angel is already down there watching over him and helping him feel better. He misses you just as much, so does Kagura."  
  
The angel whipped her head around, "How do you know Kagura?"  
  
"Oh, Angels talk. Sometimes we tell each other stuff, I guess one met her."  
  
"Oh," Kikyo looked a bit disappointed, "So, do you know who's looking after him? I'd like to met him."  
  
Him? She thought that a guy Angel was taking care of him? How would she react if she found out it wasn't only a girl, but her. One who could pass as her twin?  
  
"Kagome! You here?" Kagome cupped a hand to her ear. She could hear the sound of his voice calling her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kikyo. It's been nice chatting with you, but I have to go. Duty calls." Before she could say anything else, Kagome disappeared, leaving Kikyo alone with her thoughts.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you?" Inuyasha passed the guest room, looking inside his own before doing a double-take back to the guest room. "Kagome! There you are, gods, don't worry me like that damn it!" he seemed relieved.  
  
Was it because he cared, or because he thought she'd made off with his stuff?  
  
"Sorry."  
  
For some reason she couldn't understand why she felt so guilty, standing there. So what if she had just met his wife, had the privilege of seeing her whenever she wanted while he sat there, never able to see her face again.  
  
Until he was dead.  
  
"I've been calling since I got home." he continued, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was talking to himself.  
  
"I just got up, I guess I didn't hear you. But, to make up for it, I'll make some more real food."  
  
"Alright then. Oh, Kagura called the office today. You've met her then?"  
  
"Yeah, after we smoothed over the fact I wasn't a burglar we hit it off fine. She's really nice."  
  
Inuyasha gave a small smile, "She can be a bit overprotective of everyone. I'm surprised she didn't do anything and believed you . . . Anyway, I've got to finish up some stuff from the office."  
  
"Ok," Kagome smiled, walking to the kitchen, "I'll see what I can make."  
  
Inuyasha plopped down on the couch, grabbed the TV remote, changed the channel to sports, and began typing on his lap top.  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome scanned the contents of the fridge, pulling out what she needed to make something she knew he'd love.  
  
An exhausted groan from the living room and the click of a closed lap top alerted her to his presence. "Done working?"  
  
"Yep, so when's the food gonna be re-" he stopped when he sniffed the air.  
  
"Is that . . .ramen?!" Kagome giggled, stepping away to grab up more seasonings, giving him just enough time to take a- - -  
  
"Stop that!" she slapped his hand away from the pot lightly, "It's not done yet."  
  
"I thought you said ramen wasn't real food!" he gave a poor impression of Kagome complaining about all the ramen filling the cabinets.  
  
"The kind you buy from the store has sodium." she stated simply.  
  
"You just put salt in it!"  
  
"But they pour salt in it!"  
  
"I don't see a difference!"  
  
"Well there is!"  
  
"Sodium is salt. Salt is sodium. You say the other type has sodium. You just added salt. Both have sodium, so you're doing what you said not to!"  
  
"No I'm not! I never said not to put salt in ramen! There was salt in the oden!"  
  
"If you're making salty ramen I can eat the kind I buy!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha growled, pounding the countertop and surprising the Angel enough for her to jump. "You fix the damned ramen with your salt and I'll go hungry!"  
  
"You're impossible." Kagome growled back, her temper rising by the second.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the girl, walking into the living room. "Fix it however you want. I don't give a damn."  
  
Recognizing that as the closest thing to an apology she'd be getting, the charcoal-haired girl sighed. She'd have to ask Kagura whether or not this was how he acted before Kikyo had passed on.  
  
Dinner had gone as smooth as possible, considering that neither had said much. Now Inuyasha sat on his bed, in silence, watching the moon, while a CD played low in the background.  
  
He hadn't been able to sleep good since the death. Sure he could get to sleep alright from time to time, but staying asleep was another story.  
  
The day kept replaying over and over in his mind, and when he slept the nightmares continued to come, ways she could have died. He hadn't wanted to know from the authorities, neither did he want to know who had killed her. Not yet anyway.  
  
If he did know then who knows what he would do. They said the trial should be a week from now, but they weren't sure. He'd have to wait and see then. Even though the sleepless nights were getting old.  
  
Why couldn't the dreams just go away? She was haunting him and her spirit wasn't even there.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
He lowered the boom box's volume and stared out the window. He could hear Kagome moving around in he- the guest room and finally settle into bed.  
  
It didn't really make sense why he had allowed this girl to stay, she should have been sent somewhere for help. But being homeless didn't really give her that many pleasant options.  
  
When he heard her voice though, he could literally feel his heart beat quicken and his spirits lift. Her eyes were the like to twin orbs that were like the calm before the storm, her hair- - -  
  
Just like Kikyo's.  
  
Gods above she reminded him of his wife, and it pained him more than she would ever know.  
  
These wounds wont seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held you hand through all of these years  
  
You still have all of me  
  
The full moon shined, as if musing his fears, on the picture of his wife in the garden with Sayo, laughing at the small girl's antics. It seemed that the glowing of the moon wasn't the reason for the light around her, she had always had that anyway.  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
"Sayo, come on, Inuyasha wants to take our picture!" her eyes shimmered at him even though she wasn't even looking his way.  
  
"But I wanna pick Papa Inu more flowers!"  
  
"That looks like a big enough bunch," Inuyasha laughed, bending down with the camera to take the bouquet from the bouncing orphan.  
  
"Hurry Inu-kun, it looks like rain!"  
  
"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Sayo chirped, vibrating on the spot. Inuyasha shook his head in humorous regret, he should have never ignored Kikyo's advice and feed the girl a triple scoop fudge sundae.  
  
"Alright, alright," Inuyasha feigned annoyance, winking to show he was kidding. "Smile."  
  
Thunder rolled through the heavens. "Aw," Sayo whined, "It's raining!"  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
"Go ahead and take it, Inuyasha," Kikyo smiled, her hair dripping wet. "We need a rainy picture to add to the photo album. Kaede loves making fun of your photography skills."  
  
Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at his wife, Sayo following suit just as the camera took the picture.  
  
Then a week later it had all ended . . .  
  
He had been out mowing the lawn that he'd promised to mow forever now. Kikyo was coming back from a conference in another part of town. Her car had broken down and she had called him.  
  
But, he hadn't been able to hear her over the mower.  
  
She had tried walking to the nearest phone . . .  
  
And that was when he came.  
  
That was when he had killed her, leaving her there like road kill.  
  
It wasn't until he got inside that he received the call from the police.  
  
"Hello, are you Takeda Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, who's this?"  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears  
  
When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held you hand through all of these years  
  
You still have all of me  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Takeda, but we found you wife-"  
  
"What?! Where?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but she's no longer with us. She was murdered."  
  
His throat was dry, tight, nonfunctioning.  
  
"Mr. Takeda? Mr. Takeda, are you there?"  
  
"T-thank you, call me with anymore information . . ." he hung up the phone, walked to the living room, and stood there.  
  
Staring out the window at the dark, orange moon.  
  
I tried to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though your still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
He had sworn to protect her forever, and because of his laziness she was dead.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held you hand through all of these years  
  
You still have . . .  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fluttered closed, the last thing seen the picture of his wife, her body surrounded by her natural, faint glow.  
  
All of me . . .  
  
He was about to say her room, but realizing she didn't exactly live there he quickly changed it.  
  
Well, a short 14 page chapter but I think it answers a few questions. ; It was my first time using a song inside a fic, so I hope it wasn't too bad. I wrote a song fic and I'll post it along with a more happy one as well. My White Day fic will be the next chapter of Sleepover (not the entire thing, but there will be tons of Inu/Kag and Mir/San fluff) and MIM might not be posted this week. I'm sorry but I had an iSearch paper, Science Expo, US History project, and math tests to study for.  
  
Anyway,  
  
Ja ne  
  
Sakura 


	7. She Who Has Fallen

When An Angel Lost Her Wings - Chapter 6 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Sakura's Note:  
  
***  
  
What do you think of when you hear the word Angel?  
  
Wings, halos, happiness, religion . . .  
  
But there is something else that exists  
  
Ever heard the phrase  
  
'Heaven doesn't want us and hell is afraid we'll take over'?  
  
Well, that is what 'they' say  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6: She Who Has Fallen  
  
Kagome hummed, mixing the batter with a whisk. She reached for the bag of chocolate chips and sprinkled some onto the poured mix on the griddle.  
  
She'd woken up early this morning, early enough to hopefully makes amends with the Innocent, who was currently still sleeping(seeing how it was five in the morning. The Angel looked out at the sunrise, taking a minute to allow old memories to come flooding back.  
  
~ "Mmm, smells good mom, what is it?" Kagome reached out to stick a finger in the batter, only to have it swatted away.  
  
"Chocolate Chip Pancakes, you and Souta's favorite." her mom smiled, seemingly brightening the room. "Speaking of the newest addition to Tokyo Middle, can you wake him? I've never seen him sleep in so late on Saturdays."  
  
"That's because he's not human like the rest of us," Kagome groaned, "I'll go get him."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"HEY SOUTA! MOM'S MAKING KILLER PANCAKES! SO YOU NEED TO GET DOWN HERE. NOW!" Kagome sighed, walking back from the banister.  
  
"I could have done that, Kagome." her mother shook her head, trying to hide the smile tugging at her lips.~  
  
A single tear found its way to the counter, glistening for moments before drying up. Shaking her head she went back to cooking, only to have two arms wrap around her middle. Kagome jumped, startling whoever was behind her.  
  
She whirled around, staring with wide eyes at Inuyasha, half awake, clad only in black satin boxers.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" she grasped the counter.  
  
He blinked, staring in shock, "K-Kagome?" he shook his head, running a hand through his hair, "Oh gods, Kagome, I'm sorry. I-I thought you were(You looked so much like her."  
  
"It-it's fine. Don't worry about it. It's early, you were half asleep("  
  
"But that's no excuse," he shook his head again, more fiercely, "You probably think you're cooking for a psycho."  
  
"No, no, it's not that. I was just a little surprised, that's all." Kagome put on a smile, "Don't worry about it."  
  
She turned back around, "I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes, they were my favorite as a kid."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, Sayo liked them, when she came over, the rug rat got me addicted to them." the angel flipped one into the air, catching it on a plate, "Well that's good. Because I think I made a few too many."  
  
*  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the door, jingling his keys in search for the house key.  
  
It'd been a long day.  
  
Eight hours, in a hot, stuffy conference room with ten interested buyers, all bidding on the same property.  
  
Gods he hated being in construction sometimes.  
  
They had continued asking questions for a good three hours before finally giving in and right when he thought that Toyota had the highest offer two other companies had gotten calls to raise the bid.  
  
His partner had left for the bathroom and never come back. He'd found out later that he'd been caught in his office with his wife.  
  
Lucky bastard.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, entering the house and tossing his keys onto the table. "Kagome?"  
  
A familiar face popped out from the kitchen, "You're home!" she smiled, "How was("  
  
"Bad." Inuyasha groaned, plopping down on the couch, "You?"  
  
"Boring, but other than that it was fine." She said with fake enthusiasm, "the phone's been ringing off the hook all day!"  
  
"Who's been calling?"  
  
"Your dear, concerned family." Kagome let out a laugh at his downtrodden look, "They're all either very happy you've found someone new and are moving on or a bit bothered you let a complete stranger into the house."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, leaning back and massaging his temples, "Damn, my family is nosy."  
  
"Is Kagura always that fast to spread the news?"  
  
"It wasn't her, it was most likely my brother." Inuyasha grabbed up his cell phone, punching numbers angrily.  
  
"Who is it now?" Kagome sighed, walking over to the ringing phone.  
  
"Here, let me talk to them." Inuyasha got up, pushing the end button on his cellular and picking up the phone, "Hey, look. I know you're concerned and all, I appreciate it I do, but could you please leave me the(What?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, she tried reading his face for a sign of something wrong. Wrong was written all over his face.  
  
His voice grew solemn, "How long ago? . . .Where'd you find him?"  
  
There was a dead silence throughout the house except the faint sound of the speaker on the other line.  
  
"Um . . .what's his name?" the Angel looked down, noticing his fist clenched hard, shaking like you would outside in the dead of winter. "Did he . . .did he care about it? Does he feel responsible?" his voice quivered, his lavender eyes met Kagome, his body seemed to calm a bit.  
  
"T-thank you," Inuyasha sighed, hanging up the phone.  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Kagome placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, feeling a jolt of electricity at her contact.  
  
"They, uh, they found Kikyo's killer." Inuyasha sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists. "They're questioning him right now, but they want me to come down and meet him."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, her breath caught in her throat. "Are you alright?"  
  
"No, Kagome, I'm not alright! The man who murdered my wife is sitting there, still breathing while Kikyo lays six feet under. He doesn't feel remorse for killing her, he only say there with a smug look on his damned face! So, no, I am NOT alright!" Inuyasha pounded the wall, the paint cracking as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Where("  
  
"Out. I need some air." he grabbed up his leather jacket and keys, leaving the house as quickly as he had come.  
  
Kagome rushed towards it, opening the door and looking out to see him walking down the street, his fists trembling.  
  
It scared her how much he reminded her of someone.  
  
Yet she couldn't remember his face.  
  
*  
  
He didn't know how cold it was out here.  
  
How could he have? Yelling at Kagome like that and then storming out of their house without thinking where he would go? He didn't even think where his feet were leading him until he stopped at the stone marking the spot where Kikyo lay.  
  
The flowers placed there where already dirty, even though they had only been placed there a little while before.  
  
"Hey Kikyo," Inuyasha smiled, "I know that if anyone comes by they'll think I'm totally insane, but I needed someone to talk to. You're the person who came to mind." he waited for her to answer, "Oh yeah, you're(you're not here anymore." he allowed himself to give a bitter chuckle, "I know if you were you'd be laughing your head off right now."  
  
Kagome gave a small smile, leaning a bit farther out from the tree.  
  
"They found who did this to you, Kikyo, his name's Naraku. The bastard didn't seem to care, he only smiled. He said he was going to do more, but you fought him so hard he decided just to kill you." he knelt down, "I'm proud of you. I know everyone would say I'm crazy for that, that you should have just let him do whatever he wanted, but just fighting him took guts. You died honorably, something I hope to do."  
  
Inuyasha fingered the chiseled letters, spelling his wife's name. "I miss you, Kikyo. If I could just hold you one last time, tell you I loved you . . ." he gave a sigh, closing his eyes tight.  
  
The Angel gave a rigid sigh, feeling something warm and wet fall from her eyes down her cheeks, staining the ground below. She reached up to touch her face, completely taken aback by the wetness she felt there.  
  
When had she started crying?  
  
"It's all my fault! If I had put the phone on vibrate, if I hadn't been mowing the lawn(if I'd mown it when you'd asked me to. . .none of this would have happened." His fists grew white, "I should have been there." he sighed, "I vowed to protect you." his last words came as a whisper.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled again, her body willing herself to move, but her heart wishing she could stay longer.  
  
But she couldn't, that was the life of an Angel. You could never truly belong anywhere but heaven, and when you were like her, one of a kind, you didn't even belong there.  
  
Without looking back to listen more Kagome turned, leaving the cemetery for home.  
  
Yeah, home.  
  
That's what it felt like. The way the kitchen lit up in the morning, the way her room was always the right temperature.  
  
Just like home.  
  
The wails of something in her pocket quickly grabbed her from her lonesome thoughts.  
  
Shippou's mushrooms.  
  
With a small, slightly wet, smile she closed her eyes, opening them to be surrounded by the perfect world she had come to live in.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
She whirled around, a bit startled to see the back of Miroku's head in front of her face.  
  
"Calm down, Shippou! Don't be rash!" just as fast as his head had been there it disappeared, replaced by two serious bottle-green eyes.  
  
"Kagome! You're remembering too much! Instead of forgetting heartache you're gaining it! What's the matter with you? Are you cursed?" Shippou stamped his foot impatiently. "I've been up here since the Sengoku Jidai and have never seen anything like this!"  
  
Sango shook her head in silent disapproval, "Shippou("  
  
Shippou turned to eye the Angel, "Let the pro handle this."  
  
"She's about five feet taller than you." Miroku reminded, "And they were best friends when alive, I think she'd be better fit to handle this. Seeing how she is the pro out of the five of us on Kagome."  
  
Shippou glared, "She's the newest one here."  
  
"I was selected for this place for a reason, this used to be called the Four before I came along, and it was you, Shippou, that said I should be here. I might be an Angel, and helped many Innocents, but that doesn't mean that confrontations can't occur. We have free will for a reason." A thunder from above caused everyone's eyes to widen.  
  
"Now we have to go settle this, seeing how you think I'm not capable." Sango glared, Miroku easing away from her all the while.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Kagome looked around, seeing even Toutousai and Myouga(the silent ones(involved. "Why exactly was I called here?"  
  
Miroku sighed, "Kagome, you already know it's not normal for an Angel to still remember most of their past, how they died, et cetera, et cetera. But it looks like it's only getting worse. You're falling in love again, aren't you?"  
  
"I never was in the first place. He fell in love with me, and that wasn't my fault. I was only nice, like I should be, to him, I never flirted. Between you and me he was quite naïve. Plus, the added emotion helps me relate better."  
  
"Whatever, Kagome. Just be careful. I don't want to see another Angel hurt."  
  
"What do you mean another?"  
  
Miroku shook his head, "It's nothing for you to worry about. I suggest you get back before he starts to worry."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome nodded, "I'll see you, Miroku."  
  
"Of course, unless you become the first blind Angel as well," Miroku flashed a smile, leaving after the others.  
  
*  
  
Kagome looked around, the streets seemed colder than when she had left. 'It's the weather,' she thought, hurrying in direction Inuyasha's house was.  
  
She stumbled, bumping into another figure, their body still like stone, cold as ice. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have not been watching where I was("  
  
The woman turned, her eyes red as blood, her face a fair peach. She glared at the Angel with contempt, "It's time for you to die."  
  
Being an Angel she didn't fear this woman, she was only a threat to those who still lived. What could she do though, humor her? Kagome took a reflexive step back, studying the glaring woman in front of her.  
  
"My name is Abi, and I am here to slay you." she gave a smug look, "Don't look so confused."  
  
Where had she heard that name before? Kagome racked her brain for answers, it froze on the story Sango had told her.  
  
~ "Are Fallen Angels real, Sango-chan?"  
  
Sango gave a grim look, sighing, "Yes, they are."  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"There's only one. Her name is Abi. On Earth she was known as Abi Hime. Once she witnessed the loss of her mother she was struck by grief and tried defending all of those who ever came across the murderers. By doing this she became and Angel. A very good one at that.  
  
She helped everyone she was assigned to. That was, until she met the ancestor of the ones who had killed her mother. Suddenly evil overcame her and she killed him, and his family. What she knew but didn't care about was that he was adopted. Not even sharing the same blood."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, tears threatening to come. "What did you do?"  
  
"This happened only a little while before you came up here. I had just become one of the Five, then known as the Four. Miroku and I confronted her and she tried killing us too, thinking that being an Angel herself she could slay us. Of course, she couldn't and we ended up stripping her of her Angelhood.  
  
A tainted Angel is not welcome in Hell, because although they are evil they still stepped foot in Heaven, ergo being stronger than those below. She was dead, not an Angel, Essence, or Damned. She was stuck on Earth, a Fallen Angel. She know tries to trap Angels, using techniques she learned from sources the Five were not told of to keep them from going to Heaven hoping to dim their spirits. She resents all Angels, wingless or not." ~  
  
"Abi. The Fallen Angel." Kagome's eyes narrowed, her head rushing through idea after idea.  
  
"I see you've heard of me. I'd say my reputation proceeds me but it is such a cliché." Abi smirked, cocking her head to the side. "You don't look like an Angel, but the purity is there." she scoffed, "Angels make me sick."  
  
"Why? Because you were once one of us, until you did something unforgivable?"  
  
"Angels should always be forgiven."  
  
"Vendettas are not something Angels did before you, nor after, something that cold and selfish shouldn't be taken lightly."  
  
"Who said anyone took it lightly?" Abi retorted, "They stripped me of my life. My destiny in death. And now they fight to strip me of what I am now."  
  
"Abi!" Both women turned to see two pairs of angry eyes, both a God-sent for the Angel.  
  
Sango stepped forward, each footstep purifying the ground it touched of waste. "Let Kagome go."  
  
The Fallen Angel's eyes widened, "this no longer concerns you."  
  
Miroku glared, raising a hand. With the flick of his wrist Abi was on the ground, her red eyes glowing with evil. "This is the last time we'll deal with you."  
  
Sango looked up, locking eyes with Kagome.  
  
Kagome stared, she had never seen her friends this angry before.  
  
"Go on, Kag, it's fine."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go." there was something in her voice that told her she shouldn't be there, she didn't want to see what was about to happen.  
  
*  
  
Well, there's another chapter completed. I'll be posting a few one shots this Spring Break and also I'm With Him's first chapter.  
  
So, until then  
  
Ja ne  
  
~Sakura 


	8. Bird Cages and Angels Don't Mix

When an Angel Lost Her Wings - Chapter 7 By: Sakura Katsana  
  
Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm rich off ownership to you?  
  
Sakura's Note: Hello! How are all of you? I apologize for not updating this story for so long, but seeing how it is my least popular story at the moment I tend to write the other stories' chapters first. ;;  
  
But I do appreciate all of my reviewers for reading and reviewing this story. Like one of my favorite authoresses ever, dolphingirl0113, says, they mean the world to me.  
  
Not much to say, other than there's only a month before I am promoted from middle school and get into the big leagues! whoops  
  
Shout outs:  
  
1) I will see if I can work in Going Under or Hello by Evanescence somewhere in this fic, but I'm already planning on using two other Evanescence songs in this fic. ;; I'm a fan. But, I might try my hand at another song fic/one shot with the song(s) or another story.  
  
2) To Luna Moonstone and every other curious reviewer - Yes, there are many questions still waiting to be answered. Happily, I know the answer to all of these, sadly, you don't. . .YET. I'll try to add a few more hints here and there to help you out. I'd love it if some people were to guess, I won't go out and say who is right or not, but you can let me know if you're on the right track or not. I love when my readers are in suspense, and when they guess!  
  
3) looks around Where DID my author's note go? eyes wide I typed up a nice one, too, but somehow it disappeared and I realized too late that it was gone. A couple of reviewers noticed, shows you're reading. A cookie for you! You didn't miss much, though, so don't worry.  
  
Thanks to: InuShemeeko, Soul of Kagome, animemistress419, loveyaa, LostinaShadow, inuyashafreak337, Luna Moonstone, miko no tsuki, Sakura 2876482, Okibi Usagi, blue, Pocky4lyfe, KellyJones, Sarcasm Girl8, and Sakura-yuna.  
  
Enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Pity-  
  
An honorable trait, a risky trait  
  
One that can make you feel great  
  
One that can make you regret it  
  
What happens if you pity someone too much-  
  
Someone who doesn't deserve it?  
  
Chapter 7: Bird Cages and Angels Don't Mix  
  
Kagome reached the house just as Inuyasha reached for the knob. She climbed in through her room's window, quickly closing it back and collapsing onto the lush bed from exhaustion. Of course now is when she thought of just transporting herself back.  
  
Ah, the jumbled thoughts of the human mind.  
  
But she wasn't human- not anymore.  
  
The Angel heard his familiar footsteps enter the kitchen, then retreat into his room, the door closing with a soft 'click' after him.  
  
She had so many questions that were going unanswered. . .  
  
Would she ever know the answer to any of them?  
  
"How can you do this, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kaede, I know what you're thinking but-"  
  
"But nothing! How can you already have another woman in your house?" the young woman huffed heatedly, "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing's going on between us, I'm tellin' ya!" Inuyasha pounded the table with one hand, the other expertly seizing a hot cookie off the cooling rack. "Ouch!" he dropped the cookie when Kagome's swift hand batted his not- so-stealthy one away. "Nothing, Kaede. Just got burnt, that's all."  
  
"Kagura might not see anything wrong with it, but I do. I don't see how you could get over her death so fast-"  
  
"Don't ever say that. I'm not nearly over Kikyo's death. I won't be for a long time." Kagome clutched the side of the counter with his words, quickly noticing her apprehension and hastily letting go as if it had burnt her. Her eyes darted back to Inuyasha's wandering hand, which was now very close to snatching up yet another of her baked goods.  
  
A smile crossed her face. He reminded her so much of a child. The Angel batted his hand away for the third time, earning an annoyed look from the man.  
  
A very stubborn, but cute child.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It's just hard to hear how you have someone else already. . ."  
  
"What did I just tell you?! Kagome and I are not together, I have told you and every other nagging family member I have the story! Gods woman. . . How are you sisters with her? She can actually understand when I speak Japanese!"  
  
"Can I speak with her, Inuyasha?" the black-haired man did a double take, casting the azure-eyed woman a skeptical glance.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Sure about what?"  
  
"Oh nothing Kaede!"  
  
"Yeah, I think I can handle her." Kagome let out a chuckle, trying to make light of the situation. Her laugh seemed to calm him slightly.  
  
"Kaede, she wants to talk to you." he smirked slightly at her response, handing the phone over to the Angel. When Kagome's back was turned he swiftly grabbed up a fresh cookie before standing up to check the ramen. Kagome noticed but didn't say anything.  
  
"Kaede? Hi, this is Kagome."  
  
Kagome laughed again, leaning back into her chair deeper as if talking to an old friend.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, then the phone, in disbelief. How did she do that? How could she, a stranger he'd found living on the streets- almost abused by a rapist- make everyone who met her a friend?  
  
"Ok, I'll talk to you later then." Kagome smiled, "Here's Inuyasha." She handed him the phone, getting up without a word to go back to her homemade ramen.  
  
"Yeah, Kaede, she is a wonderful person." Inuyasha smiled softly, "Now go tell that to the rest of our nosy ass family, will you? Thank you. Bye."  
  
The stormy-eyed Angel smiled, stirring what was on the stove and looking out at the birds. Kaede was a nice girl. . .she'd have to ask Kiky-  
  
How would she explain it though?  
  
Kikyo didn't know she was Inuyasha's guardian. How would she react? Sure, she was an Angel, but so was Abi.  
  
. . . Abi. What had happened to her? It'd been four days now, Inuyasha had barely talked for two, and then when he did it was to tell her about when he would be meeting Naraku. She had totally forgotten.  
  
"How do you do it?"  
  
She looked up, ignoring a stray strand of hair in her face. With those five soft words her heartbeat had begun to race. Gods, what was happening to her?  
  
"Do what?" she turned, a blithe smile on her face. Funny, smiling never felt so forced before.  
  
"Make everyone just fall for you." Inuyasha shook his head, "The opposite of me, I'm borderline rude. You just make everyone around you automatically think you're some kind of saint or somethin'. Like an Angel."  
  
'Don't say that. . .' "Thank you."  
  
Inuyasha made his way down the hallway, Kagome not too far behind. "Do you know where you're going?"  
  
"Of course I know where I'm going!" Inuyasha burst out, a predetermined scowl on his face. "It's not like there are any forks in the hall!"  
  
Kagome nodded, looking in both directions at the gray walls with a solemn look on her face. She could only feel pity for Naraku, something she resented deep down. She pitied him, what had happened to make him this way?  
  
Before she knew it they were in a room, along with two police officers.  
  
"Takeda Inuyasha?" the black-haired man nodded, curtly because of his tense muscles. "Yes, well the bastard will be out soon."  
  
Inuyasha looked a bit surprised at the language he used, opening his mouth in question.  
  
"He's the least popular inmate here. Tried to kill a few officers, and looks like- based on some evidence- he tried killing one man in his sleep. We had to put him in solitary."  
  
Kagome stayed silent, taking in her surroundings slowly. The room was a little larger than the guestroom Inuyasha had let her stay in and the walls were made of cinderblock. There was a glass pane on one of them, and using her angelic sight she could easily see three men behind it, two staring at her intently and a third scribbling down notes frantically.  
  
She raised an eyebrow, staring off in another direction. Why should she make them feel insecure? At the moment all her energy was focused on keeping Inuyasha calm, collected, and most of all not thrown in jail for beating the living daylights out of this man.  
  
There was a knock from a door adjacent to the glass windowpane. The guard inside with them grunted, signaling for Inuyasha to move out of the way. The door opened carefully, a man around his age entering, a superior smirk on his face.  
  
Kagome could sense Inuyasha's hate radiating off his body, and she didn't sense a single prayer coming from him.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is Naraku Kumonosu." The man leaned back casually in his seat, muscles limp and eyes calculating.  
  
Naraku's stature was the exact opposite of Inuyasha's.  
  
"You damned son of a bitch. . ."  
  
"That's exactly what your wife said, right before I got annoyed of her ass- her very, very wonderful, shapely ass."  
  
"You-" Inuyasha almost leaped over the table, grabbing the man's collar with all his strength before punching him square in the face. Two guards rushed into the room, holding the enraged widower back from causing the man more injury.  
  
Naraku swiveled his head back around, checking his lip for blood with calm eyes. "Go ahead. It doesn't hurt at all. . .neither did hers. . .say, does weakness run in your family?"  
  
Inuyasha leapt forward again, cursing at the two guards endlessly.  
  
"Don't bother, Inuyasha." everyone seemed surprised that the young woman was still in the room. "He's not worth your energy."  
  
It seemed, also, that Naraku had not even noticed her in the first place. For when his two black eyes focused in on her they widened, almost to the point where she would have been surprised if they went back to normal. "You. . ."  
  
She'd been willing to give him a chance, listen to his voice to see if he felt remorse. Anything in his past that could have led him down such a horrible, damned, path. But she couldn't find any. Her opinion was set, he was evil incarnate.  
  
"I don't know you." Kagome spoke in a low, dead serious monotone. "You feel no remorse at all, do you?"  
  
"What the hell is this? She's dead!" Naraku looked to the guards now, in a state of shock and confusion.  
  
"She is." Kagome walked over, calmly sitting across the table from the man, "How can you commit such a crime and then crack jokes about it?"  
  
Naraku seemed to recover his infinite ego, "You wouldn't know, a little bitchy look alike."  
  
"Hey! Don't talk about her that way!" Inuyasha roared, jerking away from the guards while their guards were down. He grabbed him by the neck, slamming him into a wall. He was getting sick of this man's mouth. "Don't EVER speak to her like that again. I'll make sure your entrails are hanging from the ceiling of your cell if you speak of her or my wife again."  
  
He released the man, allowing him to slide back down the wall into a standing position. "I'm done seeing this fool," Naraku sneered, "I'm ready to go back to my cell."  
  
The guards nodded, escorting him from the room, not sparing an ounce of courtesy when pushing him through the door.  
  
It'd been days since Inuyasha's temper had risen to its maximum potential. He was at work now, so Kagome had finally used her gathered up courage to return to Heaven to see Sango. She had to know what had happened to Abi. . .  
  
She reached where she knew Sango would be, only to find she wasn't there.  
  
In fact, she wasn't anywhere that Kagome could find.  
  
She saw a small child, playing ball in the fields of flowers, seemingly carefree. The Angel rushed over to him, hoping for some answers. "Excuse me, but have you seen Sango? Miroku? Any of the Five? I don't know where they are-"  
  
"You wouldn't know, a little bitchy look alike."  
  
". . .what?" Kagome looked at the boy as he formed into a familiar face, with long black tendrils of hair cascading down his back. His beady onyx eyes bore into her and she felt something vaguely familiar on her hands. When she looked down she saw crimson running down from her elbows to her fingertips.  
  
Naraku smirked, edging towards her as if he was about to pounce. She yelled out the only name that made her feel safe. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"-ome? Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" she looked around frantically for his face, only to be surrounded by darkness. She allowed another scream to escape her.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
She gasped for breath, reaching out and grabbing something silky. "INU-" the name died on her tongue, her eyes snapping open to meet with two lavender orbs.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders, shifting on her bed. "Gods. . .you freaked me out! I thought someone was in here killing you!"  
  
The Angel grew silent, noticing a little after Inuyasha that she still held to a lock of his hair. She formed a single 'o' on her lips.  
  
She'd had a dream.  
  
A very bad dream.  
  
No, a nightmare.  
  
How was that possible? Angels didn't have nightmares! They barely even ever had dreams!  
  
Her mind swirled around and around, like water flushing in a toilet bowls. She couldn't process it all. Yes, she wasn't a normal Angel. Sango had told her that.  
  
She was one that still carried negative feelings, one who still felt attached to earth.  
  
But she wasn't one who had bad dreams!  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha waved a hand in front of her face. "Kag, are you alright?"  
  
Something in her mind sparked.  
  
"Come on Kag! Hurry up, they're closing!" his eyes were so loving, they mirrored her love for him.  
  
"I'm coming!" They ducked under the store's metal net, both collapsing to the ground with laughter.  
  
"I love you, Kag."  
  
"I love you too-"  
  
"K-Kag?" Inuyasha blinked at her.  
  
"Sorry, it just came out. If you don't like it-"  
  
"No, it's ok." Kagome smiled, nodding in some kind of trance. "I like it."  
  
They both stared at one another, a silence passing over them. But this time it was awkward, it was just silence. Comfortable silence.  
  
"This isn't good." Sango murmured, staring down from the cloud. "This isn't good, Miroku!"  
  
The Angel who had been banging his head on a bar looked up. "What isn't?"  
  
Sango grabbed his shoulder, tugging him away from his self-inflicted pain. "You dunce! Kagome, you dolt! Kagome!"  
  
"Sure you don't want to try again?"  
  
The irritated member of the Five looked over at the ex-monk. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Sure you can't add another insult in that sentence?"  
  
"That was three sentences," Sango huffed, her anger dissipating. "Gods, Miroku. I'm sorry."  
  
He laughed, "I know you didn't mean it."  
  
"Kagome and Inuyasha. . .if she was human-"  
  
"But she's not." Miroku grabbed onto two of the bars before being knocked away from them, hitting the bar he had been banging his head on minutes earlier.  
  
"Miroku!" the magenta-eyed Angel rushed to his side, "Are you alright?"  
  
He gave another dashing smile, "I've been better." Sango felt her heart flutter for a moment, catching her off guard.  
  
She quickly released him, "T-that's good."  
  
Miroku glared at the bars surrounding them. "I resent this. I'm an Angel, not a bird."  
  
"She's gotten powerful. . .How, I don't know." Sango sighed, "Why is that bar the only one we can touch?"  
  
"Because I wanted you to be able to bang your halo-adorned heads on them." Abi smirked, pushing the cloud-like key down in between her breasts.  
  
"Abi, why are you keeping us here?"  
  
"Hmm. . ." The woman pretended to ponder the question for a while, her hand petting a white bird-like creature absentmindedly. "Maybe because you ripped my wings from me!"  
  
"You killed an Innocent, Abi."  
  
"You can rot in here a while longer, I like to watch you from afar. It's entertaining to watch the prosecutors be prosecuted. Shows there's justice in the world. Thanks for leaving me the gift of flight, I just love these clouds."  
  
With that she left the clouded area, the two Angels still crouched on the floor from Miroku's unfortunate accident.  
  
"If I wasn't an Angel. . ." Sango muttered, helping Miroku up.  
  
"Don't talk like that," Miroku peered down where his fellow council member had been looking. "It does seem they're getting close."  
  
"Kagome-chan. . ."  
  
"What if he-"  
  
"Don't say it. I wouldn't be able to stand it if her Angelhood was taken from her."  
  
"The court date is in five months. . .?" Inuyasha stared in disbelief at the phone, quickly putting it back to his ear when the voice began to respond. "But he murdered- yes I know there are hundreds of other cases. Well it's the people who're suing WcDonalds for being fat asses that are holding us up!"  
  
Kagome let out a giggle, staring out the window at the red autumn leaves, a paper and pencil in hand. She studied the direction they flowed in the breeze, which was much colder than it looked. The pencil stroked the paper gently, forming new images as time passed.  
  
"Well, I didn't know your boyfriend was one of the guys suing!" Inuyasha rebuked, "I wouldn't know, seeing how I eat it and can run twenty laps around a track. No, I don't want to go out with you. Because I just lost my wife, damn it!"  
  
Kagome blinked, holding her pencil mid-stroke, her mind wandering off onto other subjects. One, for example, being Inuyasha running around the track, sweat glistening over his-  
  
She stopped, hastily sketching again.  
  
"So what day is the court date, anyway?" the irate man in the other room grabbed up a piece of paper from the fridge, a pen in his mouth as he made his way back to the living room. "Uh huh. February 19th, 2005. Bye."  
  
The Angel's ears picked up a sigh from the couch, then the sound of relaxing springs as Inuyasha's weight lifted off of it. "Five months. . .Five whole months before we'll get a trial. Five months that that bastard Naraku can sit in prison trying to kill someone else."  
  
"They'll go by fast," Kagome assured, laying her artwork back on the windowsill. "It might seem like a while, but time rushes by before we know it, even if it seems to drag on. When we finally get there it feels like it was only yesterday we were so impatient. . ."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at the girl. She seemed to be somewhere else at the moment, like she was talking from more experience than he knew.  
  
"Sounds like you've been through it before."  
  
"Hasn't everyone?"  
  
"Yeah, but they don't come out of it with such wise words, just relief that it's over."  
  
Kagome gave a light laugh, "I guess I came out with both."  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"No, I can't find them." Shippou's eyes snapped open, his two bottle green eyes shifting from cloud to cloud randomly. "Where are they?"  
  
"Did they have a job on Earth?" Myouga bounded up next to Toutousai, the skinnier of the three elders. Shippou, remarkably being the oldest and wisest of the Five, had taken charge of the search.  
  
"Miroku hasn't visited Earth since he got on the council, and Sango has only been a few times. Last time was to visit Kagome. But if they were on Earth I'd be able to reach them."  
  
"So where are they?"  
  
"When's the last time we heard from the two youngsters?" Toutousai looked over at Myouga, both shrugging their shoulders. "We'll ask around with the Guardian Angels, see if they've heard or seen anything."  
  
"Wait a second," Shippou held up a small hand, his fur standing on end. "Last time I saw them they were going to help Kagome. Abi had attacked."  
  
Woo! Another piece of the plot! Took me long enough, but I finally was able to stumble aimlessly over my writers block and make my way to a good chapter. I'll have an update next week too, now that homework is finally slowing down. Please R&R.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Sakura 


	9. One in a Million

When an Angel Lost Her Wings 

_Sakura's Note: _You shouldn't have to read an author's note…it's the first time I've updated in a year (exactly, almost) and I finally got around to writing this chapter. Some of it had already been completed, but when I sat down to write, my mind wouldn't work.

The ideas are coming back to me, and I'm getting inspired again.

I'd like to finish this story up over the summer, as well as Mission Completed. Hopefully, that will become reality.

Thank you for everyone who reviewed for this story. This chapter, (and cookies if I give them out over the net) is for you.

.-..-.

_Chapter 8: One in a Million_

.-..-.

Miroku leaned deeper into Sango's back, turning a single dove's feather over and over again in his hands. "Sango?"

"Yes, Miroku?"

"How did you die?" He knew it was a touchy subject, so when he felt her back stiffen at the question he wasn't that surprised. "I know it was a year or so before Kagome came, but I never learned how." There was a long pause, giving him enough time to think better of have asking. Finally he heard a sigh and felt him falling backward slightly.

Sango gave a small laugh, crawling over to the edge of the cage, looking down at the city of Tokyo. "I figured that you would ask while we were here."

Miroku rose an eyebrow. _How do you always know? _"If you don't want to--"

Her eyes followed a car down below, driving home, and then stopping at one of many faraway houses. "On the way home from the pharmacy with my brother Kohaku's medicine, the engine gave out. I knew that street, it was only a ten minute walk from my house. So…I walked. The last thing I remember is a man, then a thud, and a scream coming from somewhere down the road. Then, I found myself here, what I guess was a few days later."

Miroku looked at her, then the floor of the cage. "You don't know what really happened, do you?"

Sango continued to look off, searching through the amount of remaining happy memories from the last year of her life. Kagome and her shopping, blowing out the candles on a cake, petting her cat, and then the only sad memory she would ever remember. "No."

.-..-.

Kagome dropped the keys on the kitchen table, taking a moment to soak up sun from the curtained window. It was a beautiful day, one worthy of a visit to heaven for sure. Maybe Sango would have the time to talk. She had not been to heaven in a while. It took Kagome a moment to realize the house was silent, and for a Sunday afternoon that was very uncommon. Inuyasha could always be found in there, searching the Internet madly for cases similar to that of Kikyo's.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome left the groceries on the kitchen counter, walking throughout the house in search of her Innocent. She heard a noise coming from her room, but nothing else.

As she continued down the hallway she began to get whiff after whiff of something. After a few more whiffs she could have sworn it was--

"You're back from all the errands I gave you early…" Inuyasha muttered. He climbed down one of the two ladders, leaving the other man to look down from his spot up by the ceiling.

Kagome looked at the half-painted walls, now no longer a plain white, but a brilliant sky blue. "You're repainting the guest room."

"Well, it's your room right now, and it seemed a bit--"

"Dull?"

Inuyasha shot the man a glare, "Kagome, meet my cousin Hiten. He's got a mouth the size of Osaka on him, but he's reliable."

"Oh, _thanks_." Hiten scoffed, giving Kagome a once over, and then a slower twice over. "You must be Kagome."

"That's what I just said, dumb ass!"

"I was gonna say it before you introduced me _for_ me!" Hiten argued, abandoning his job to further bicker with his cousin.

Kagome began to laugh, only realizing it when both men turned to look at her bemusedly. Hiten, who had only met her, had to admit to himself to things; one, that Kagome could have easily passed as his cousin-in-law's twin, and two, there was something about her, something he couldn't explain, that made his cousin's eyes glimmer with a feeling he refused to place.

.-..-.

The two sat out on the balcony, staring up at the stars as they heard Kagome head to her room for the night. When she told then both good night, they replied, finding themselves sitting once again in silence.

"You know I hate you, right?" Hiten said lightly, not even bothering to look at Inuyasha. Instead, he took another sip of his soda with a half grin on his face.

"I've always known that." Inuyasha joked, punching him on the arm.

"Seriously," Inuyasha looked over at him as he spoke. "You were married to Kikyo, possibly the reincarnate of Mother Teresa, and then a week after she leaves us another wonderful woman comes into your life."

"It's not like that- _We're_ **_not_** _together_!" Inuyasha looked down at his half empty bottle of Coke, watching as the fizz bubbles popped at the surface. "She was almost raped and had nowhere to go. I couldn't just ditch her after calling the police for her. She doesn't have anyone else."

"Sure."

"I'm serious!"

"Dude, you are smitten." Hiten held up a hand the moment Inuyasha opened his mouth to object. "You are."

"No, I'm not. What kind of person would fall in love two months after their wife died?"

"I admit, it is a tad soon…" Hiten trailed off, looking down at the lighted city of Tokyo. "Kikyo would want you to move on, she never held you back from anything in life, Inuyasha. She wouldn't start now. Maybe Kagome being here to soothe your pain is a gift from her."

"Don't you see this is different?", Inuyasha argued. "This isn't a new car or business op, Hiten, this is another woman. And even if she objected, how could I fall in love so soon? Did that mean that we weren't happy? That we weren't in love? I know we had a rocky year a while back, but we got over it--"

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair, "I admit, Kagome is…something, but I won't sit here and say that I'm in love or like with her."

"Then you should stop with the signals, then." Hiten grunted, leaning back in his chair. "She seems like a kind person, don't lead her on."

"Keh. What signals?"

Hiten breathed in through his teeth, staying silent until he could find the right words. His cousin was harder to talk to when he got angry, and when he was angry it was usually because he didn't know what to do – got confused – and was angry that he didn't know the answer. It definitely seemed like one of those times.

"You act… _different_… when you're around Kagome. Now that I think about it, I don't think even you know you're doing it." Inuyasha looked at him, seeing only true concern on his cousin's face. "You might not _want_ to fall in love so soon, but it looks like you are."

"Keh." It wasn't true, so why did it scare him so much?

.-..-.

The darkened living room fit his mood perfectly. It had been two months, and he was healing, albeit slowly, since his wife had died. It was December now, the holiday season. His eyes lowered to the table, then down to the TV stand.

"_Ok, I'm off." Kikyo gave a nervous sigh and looked around once more for things she might have missed while packing. "There's food in the fridge, and the pasta's in the oven for tonight."_

_Inuyasha smiled at her, watching her fridge and looking for anything to delay the inevitable. _

"_Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Kikyo looked up at her with frightened eyes, "I know you didn't feel so good yesterday…" _

"_Kikyo."_

"_Huh?" _

"_Go. I'll be fine. You'll be fine. If we could afford it, I'd go with you, but the office has been hectic lately. So, go do the seminar and don't worry. The plane won't crash." _

_He knew of his wife's fear of flying, that's why they had taken a cruise to Hawaii for their honeymoon instead. She refused to ride a plane._

"_Alright." Kikyo nodded, kissing him lovingly. She turned to leave, turning the door knob to allow a burst of sunlight to enter the home. "Oh, before I forget…" She pulled open her briefcase, pulling out a tape from one of the side pockets. "If I, um, don't come back… Watch this." _

"…_Kikyo-" _

"_Just…watch it if I don't come back."_

"_You're not gonna die, you're worrying yourself sick." _

_Something in her eyes made him feel uneasy. He'd heard people knew a little ahead of time if they died, but this was ridiculous. "Goodbye." _

Of course, she had come back, and he had forgotten all about the tape. It had been a year ago. He didn't think he'd ever need it. But now, he was curious. Where had he put it? He checked underneath the stand where they put most of their VHS movies before they had converted to the digital age.

He dropped to the floor, sliding one of the two wooden panels to the right, and looked around inside for the home videos. He found them with a triumphant smile.

_Inuyasha and Kikyo - Our Wedding. _Inuyasha smirked at her predictable red hearts around 'Wedding' and continued sifting.

_Honeymoon (Hawaii), Kagura & Sesshoumaru: Wedding, Kaede's Graduation. _The tapecontained a yellow sticky note with _(Inuyasha: Make Copy For K&S Later), Sayo at the Zoo, Sayo at Tokyo Disney. _

The rest were all copied or bought movies and shows.

Inuyasha cursed colorfully. Where was it? Surely, he hadn't taped over it… After about a minute of staring into the dark cabinet, he saw an unlabeled tape, no cover for it in sight.

He grabbed it, hoping that this was the tape. _It's the last time I'll ever hear something new coming from her…_ The tape brought a frightening finality to everything. It meant that Kikyo was really gone, no new experiences would ever occur…

Once Inuyasha had turned on the VCR and lowered the volume so as not to wake Kagome, the traditional black and white snow filled the screen. Then, lines of color began to streak across, and finally a picture.

The news.

Why would _anyone_ tape the news? A moment later, there was a pop of static and then there she was.

She had taped over something from way before. She stared at the screen for a moment, giving him time to soak up her image. Then her hand reached forward and the camera shut off. A second later the news returned. For a minute, he thought it was gone, but it reappeared, Kikyo staring at him.

"If you're watching this, it's because I…didn't come back." Kikyo's eyes looked pained and scared. "And, there's more than one reason that I wouldn't."

_What does she mean more than one?_

.-..-.

Inuyasha sat there, still watching the screen.

"…know you. I know you, Inuyasha. We both know what's going on in your mind right now. You're thinking about swearing you'll die alone, and you'll come for me as soon as you can. I appreciate it."

The widower felt his heart fall to his feet. What he didn't get was why? Was it guilt? He quickly looked back at the screen.

"But I don't want that."

His eyes widened in shock, staring at the screen in disbelief.

"I want you to have a happy life, even without me. You might find it hard now, but don't die alone because of-" she wiped a tear away, "-me. Sayo needs a mother as much as she needs you. A part of me thinks I'm crazy for saying this, but, if you do find a woman, I know you'll love her as much as you did me. Move on, I will never doubt you stopped loving me because of it. I know you love, and I love you. But, before I go…There is the chance that I didn't return alive…but, the real reason I'm giving you this is because…because…I've been unfaithful."

He pushed rewind.

"I've been unfaithful."

Again.

"I've been unfaithful." He finally let it continue. Kikyo didn't look directly at the camera any longer. "His name is Suikotsu, he's a doctor…We've been having a rocky time, and we're drifting apart, and it…happened. If you're watching this, then I…decided to stay with him. I couldn't bare to let our relationship fall apart before I left. Good bye, Inuyasha."

She moved her arm forward to shut off the camcorder when he heard himself yell no. For a moment he thought it was on tape, but then it dawned on him.

He'd yelled it himself.

The camcorder jiggled, and then Kikyo broke down into tears. _She thought she turned it off_. She sat there, wiping the tears away and then Inuyasha heard his own voice.

"Kikyo? Where are you? Sayo's here-"

His wife's head shot up, noticed the red light, and the screen went blank before the news returned. He didn't even bother to turn it off before he put his head in his hands and fought back the urge to scream, or maybe it was to cry. He didn't know.

He didn't know a lot right now, and that only made him feel worse.

"You were…unfaithful?"

.-..-.

Kagome walked towards the garden, sure to see Sango or Miroku there with some of the children. Instead, she was greeted with worried faces.

A worried tone of a young boy came from behind her, it was accompanied by two more elderly voices, disagreeing over something. Kagome recognized them immediately, Shippou was in the lead, floating on a cloud.

"I haven't been able to find them, only a strong force would make it this hard. Great evil is at work here." Shippou shook his head, upset. "Kami-sama, I don't know what to do!"

"I never did understand it," Myouga muttered, "I mean, good triumphs over evil, why couldn't we break through the barrier?"

"Good triumphs over evil in the long run, in the big picture. Sometimes hardships must be faced, even with Angels, for it to happen." Shippou said sagely. That was when he spotted Kagome, with a very un-Angel-like curiosity. "Kagome."

"Who can't you find?" Kagome insisted, looking from one face to another for an answer. It took her a moment, but she finally understood before any of the three members of the Five could tell her. "Sango and Miroku! They're missing, since that night near the graveyard."

Shippou's emerald eyes lit up at the mention, "You were there during their fight?"

"Sango and Miroku came, they told me I should go. I stayed as long as they would allow me to, but when they told me to leave – they said it was an order, not a request…"

Shippou nodded, "Where would Abi be keeping them?"

"We're not sure, we've checked everyone on the ground. Cloud formations change everyday, if they're there then they're moving around a lot. It's too hard to say where they are." Myouga bowed his head, "I guess we are going to have to go out manually again."

Kagome balled her hands into fists, emotionally stressed. "I'll find them myself, you stay here and send out other Angels!"

"But Kagome, you have a charge. He is your first priority right now." Shippou seemed as disappointed as she did. "Those are the rules."

"I don't care if they're the rules! Sango and Miroku are out there right now, and we have no way of finding them! I don't care what the punishment is, but I need to find them." _And if I'm right, and what Hiten said was true, then I won't be aloud to be here much longer anyway. _

Shippou traded glances with the others. "Kagome, calm down."

"No!" Backing away, Kagome shook her head. "I care about my charge, but he is doing fine. He is dealing with his pain. I can spare a few hours everyday to look for them both-"

With a sigh, Shippou jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. Waving the other two of the Five away, he motioned her to sit in the garden. "You don't want to be around him too much, do you?"

Kagome looked away, unable to answer.

"Kagome, are you scared that it'll happen again?"

Shaking her head to block out her fear, Kagome hid her eyes. "I broke Hojo's heart, just when he was healing! He was my charge…and I lost my wings because I let him fall in love with me!"

Shippou leaned into her neck, closing his young eyes. "Kagome…"

"There is nothing anyone can do now. He already has another Guardian Angel, and he has healed for the most part. But, the fact that I _caused_ him pain instead of healed it is unforgivable. I'm not like the other Angel's…I still hold too many of my human traits. So, why am I here?"

There was a silence from her shoulder. Finally, Shippou spoke. "It is because you are not…meant to be here."

Kagome turned, eyes wide. "What?"

"Only one in…a million, perhaps, comes along with your traits, Kagome… For some reason, Kami-sama wanted you to keep them. Finally, he told us why. It's because, you aren't supposed to be here. Yes, you're dead, but…"

Kagome stood, horrified. "But what?"

With sorrowful eyes, Shippou looked up at her. _Forgive us, Kagome… _"You're not supposed to be…_dead_."


End file.
